Orphan
by Queen of the angels
Summary: Naruto is and has been an Orphan for almost as long as he could remember. He never told anybody so know one knows except for Hinata! Will he meet someone that can relate to him and find a family or will he be all alone?
1. Naruto

**This is my FIRST Fan Fiction story so if i made a mistake don't make fun of me! XP**

It was a cloud gloomy day at Konoha Elementary school it looked like if it were to rain. The students were finishing up thier class work before school was out and before it became homework. The blond 10 year old boy sat their impatiently taping his finger on his desk while looking at the clock.

"_C'mon already stupid clock,ring the bell!"_ said Naruto in his head. He sat there waiting and taping, waiting and taping. It was 2:26 pm, and school ends at 2:30. Naruto felt like he was aging already from all the wait!

"Is there a reason why you are taping and not finishing up your class work?", said Iruka grabing a hold of the taping finger.

"Oh...Hehe sorry Iruka sensei, i was just...uh...i was just taping my favorite song."

"Naruto this isn't a music class now stop messing around and hurry up and get that work of yours done before i call your parents about this". said Iruka facing Narutos paper in his direction and walking away back to the board writing tomorows schedual.

Naruto's eyes widened at the word "Parents", he hated that word. He didn't know the meaning to it as well, he couldn't even pronounce it, it was THE one word he hated out of this whole entire world. Naruto was different from the other kids, he had no parents. His frends Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and Hinata were the luky ones to Naruto, they had someone to look up to, he didn't. He was alone.

"All rite class, tomorow we will be taking a spelling test so study on those words! And

who ever did not finish their work today has it now homework for tonite" Iruka anounced as the bell rang and as the children were runing out the classroom door.

Naruto was still at his desk just looking down on his shirt from the word "parents". Iruka didn't know that he didn't have any. Naruto never told him or his friends. The only friend he told was Hinata. She was trustworthy to be told a secret.

_Flash back from naruto telling Hinata_

It was Fathers Day on a sunny saturday morning at the park. All of the kids from the village including Naruto's friends were with their parents celebrating by having a picnic. Every one was eating, laughing, talking, and having a good time. Naruto sat on the swing eating a Hot Dog all alone watching his friends with thier parents having a goodtime. He only came because he didn't want to do chores around the orphanage and help cook but he also didn't want to be here because he would feel jealouse and angry at all the other kids. Hinata noticed Naruto swinging gently on the swing while taking a bite from his food. But she also noticed the look on his face, it was a depresed but yet angry expresion. She got up and left the group of parents and children with a small bag of chips in her hands. She sat down on the swing besides Naruto and began to open the bag and eat a chip. He didn't notice her, he was spacing out wondering how it would feel to give a gift to a parent on a special ocasian. Hinata then noticed tears driping down from his cheek and now landidng on the sand.

"Shouldn't you be w-w-with your par- i mean the others?" asked Naruto sobbing while looking down on the sand trying to stop the tears.

"Yeah but i wanted to see why you were all alone. Where's your mom and dad?" asked Hinata in a soft voice. And she was also suprised because she didn't stuter.

Naruto then began to cry even harder which made Hinata wonder what had she said that had made him react this way all of a sudden.

"Naruto don't cry your making me worried" Said Hinata putting her hand on his shoulder. Then all of a sudden Naruto pulled her in and hugged her and began to cry. All this made Hinata scared. Not because of the hug, because he was crying.

"I'm sorry Hinata. Its that i-i dont ha-'' But before he could finish his sentence he released their hug and placed both hands on her shoulders trying to give her a seriouse look. Hinata was a bit shoked. Naruto's eye's were all watery, his face was red, and his seriouse face was more like an angry look.

"Naruto a-are you alrite? W-whats the matter, please tell me!" Hinata was now really concerned and worried.

"Can you keep a secret Hinata?"

"Yes i can, know whats the matter?"

"Its h-hard to say" said Naruto looking up at the sun trying to hold back the tears while his hands were still on her shoulders.

"Just tell me, you could trust me"

Naruto looked back at her, he sighed, then let go of her shoulders.

"I don't have any m-mom or d-dad"

Naruto then huged her and began to cry again.

Hinata promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

_Flash back ends _

"Naruto what's the matter" asked Iruka.

Naruto looked up at his teacher and shook his head and went out the door in silence.

The sky was getting darker and the silly blonde forgot to bring a jacket, The wind blew hard which made him shiver while walking away from his school.

He then knew just what to do!

"Time to get some ramen!" said Naruto to himself. Ramen was the only thing that would get his troubles and the coldnes out of the way.

After he ate it began to rain hard. He ran inside the orphanage and went into his room and changed into dry warm clothes. He would have had a roomate but he got adopted. Naruto never got adopted. When it was his turn to meet an adult he greeted that person the nicest way as possible, answered all their questions, then said goodbye and waited to see if someone had piked him for adoption. But every news came back with an "I'm sorry Naruto. Maybe next month." But there was never a "Next month" for him at all. He was never chosen and he had no idea why.

Naruto looked out his window and saw the rain come down from the sky, and onto the ground.

"Ugh" was all he said.

" it's almost dinner. Wash your hands and go to the bench" Said one of the workers named Jandi coming into his room.

"I already ate." said Naruto opening his back pack and taking out his homework.

"When and what did you eat?"

"After school i went down to eat some ramen"

"Naruto that isn't healthy for you at all. White rice with some vegtables sounds better."

"No thanks." said naruto laying on his bed and working on his homework.

"Well alrite but next time your eating what we serve" said jandi now leaving his room and closing his door.

"Sure i will" he said sarcasticly to him self.

After Naruto was done with his homework he went to his little bathroom that he had in his room and began to brush his teeth. After he was done he wen't to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_"Where am i?" wondered Naruto looking left to rite._

_He was sitting on grass, the sky was blue, the sun was shining with all its might, there was a swing set, a bench, a slide, some seats, a water fountain, and there was no one around. Then Naruto realized that he was at a park.......alone._

_"Um...Hello is anybody here?" he said getting up running towards the swing set and slide. No answer. Naruto then began to run all over the place searching for anybody that he could find. There was no one. He looked every were. He walked towards the swingset and sat down on one of them._

_"Wow....How is it possible that theres no one here!" He yelled out in anger with tears streaming down his cheeks._

_He then got off of the swing and punched a tree then stood there staring at the grass while his tears fell off his face down to the grass. Naruto then yelled in fury. He was angry! He was alone. Hes been alone for as long as he could remember. I mean yeah he had friends but were talking about family...someone he could look up to. Where would he go to for advice or for company or for at least a hug?_

_No where. _

**Next cahpter will be out soon! review!!**


	2. A Dream

_**ALRIGHTY! HERES THE SECOND CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!**_

_Naruto walked to the slide and looked at his suroundings. Were the heck was he? And how did he get here? And most importantly why is he here?_

_He fell on to the sand and looked at the sun,_

_"Why?!" He said screaming to the sun as he layed on the sand with tears shooting out from his eyes down to his face._

_"What else could go wrong?"._

_Naruto got up and sat on the swing. He began to swing slowly and curse to himself._

_As Naruto swinged slowly he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw know one there._

_"Why are you crying?" said a female voice in concern._

_Naruto quikly got up from the swing and started to look around, no one was there._

_"Wha-who are you?" Asked Naruto looking left to rite trying to see who this person was._

_Then a white figure was present rite in front of Naruto making him wonder what he drank or ate last night that would be making him see weird things. _

_"Why are you acting like this Naruto? Come on its time for dinner and we dont want your food to get cold." Said the white female figure._

_Naruto just stood thiere looking at this thing that hapened to sound like a woman. And what was she talking about?_

_"Aw don't worry i didn't cook vegtables this time. Were eating ramen tonight." said the figure enthustiasticly tuging on Naruto's hand._

_"Wh-who are you?!" He said pulling his hand away._

_"What are you talking about? I'm your mom silly, whats gotten into you?"_

_"You- you- your my MOM?!?" he now asked with his mouth open in disbelief._

_The figure bent down to naruto's hieght and wraped her arms around him._

_"Well of course i am. What else am i?"_

_Naruto was in SUPREME shock. How was this possible? After all these years hes being hugged from someone special. Naruto then didn't care if he couldn't see this figure or not, He didn't care if he didn't know who this person was! He has a MOM! He imediatly hugged her back._

_"Now come on lets go eat."_

_"Okay!"_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's alarm clock began to beep.

Naruto quikly stood up, he rubbed his eyes and saw that he was in his room from the orphanage.

"Wh-what the heck?!!" He said almost yelling.

"THAT WAS ONLY A DREAM!!!???" He yelled out in anger.

"Whats going on in here?" Said Jandi coming into Naruto's room with her bathrobe and some slippers on.

Naruto looked at her wishing that she would just dissapear and leave him alone.

"Nothing...i-it was just a dream"

"Ugh Naruto please don't yell like that so early in the morning. Your gonna give people an idea that your hurt or something from your yelling." she said scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry it won't happen again" said Naruto looking at her angrily.

"Alright then. And don't give people that look its rude." said jandi leaving and closing Naruto's door.

"_Why did it have to be a dream!" _thought Naruto in his head.

That was the best dream that he had ever had. But it also sucked because it wasn't real.

He then new that he had to get over it and snap back into reality. He got up and fixed his bed, turned off the anoying alarm clock, went into the bathroom and washed his face, brushed his teeth, changed into new clothes for the day, put his pJ's away, and put his homework in his back pack, then went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Naruto" greeted a boy who was the same age as him and same orphanage as him named Jihu.

"Good morning" was all he said. Naruto didn't like to talk to the kids from his orphanage. Because they would end up getting adopted rite when he became really good friends with them so might as well just say hi and thats it.

Naruto sat on a bench and waited for his food. As he waited to be called to get his meal some three other kids came by and sat in the same bench as Naruto. he didn't mind as long as they wouldn't talk to him.

"Mr. Uzamaki you may get your food" Said the lunch lady named Sonny.

Naruto got up and grabed his plate and began to eat. After he was done he went back into his room and grabed his back pack and left.

As he was walking to his school he noticed a martial arts class. Naruto has always been amazed by it. He wached as a man held up a wooden board and as the other broke it with his foot. naruto smiled and went in to wach some more. he set his back pack down and sat in a chair and wached as two guys began to fight each other.

"I see you enjoy self defense do you young one?" said a man with gray spiky hair wearing a suit that covered his mouth, and an eye patch over his eye. (**I didnt know how to describe his clothng!)**

"Uh... Yes i do." said Naruto looking up at the man.

"Interesting. Hmmm and what is your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki sir. And yours?"

"My name is Kakashi. I am one of the instructors here."

"Oh cool."

"Would you like to join?" asked kakashi eye smiling him.

"Of course i do!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Would you mind if you started to day?" said kakashi looking down at the small boy.

"No sir not at all"

"Then i shall see you after you are done with school"

"Yes sir!" said naruto Happily.

______________________________________________________________________

**At school**

"Alright class as you know today we will be having a spelling test. I expect to see 100%'s on each and every one of your tests so i hope you all studied" Said Iruka placing quizes on the kids desks.

"The test will be 10 mints". Iruka said now sitting on his desk staring at the classroom.

Naruto looked at his paper. He hoped he would get 100% on this test.

"OK the first word is 'WOULDNT' " anounced iruka.

Naruto wrote it down hoping that he spelled it correctly.

As time went by they were down to the last word.

"The last and final word is 'CREATION' " said iruka now standing up ready to collect the papers from his class.

Naruto wrote it down.

"Pass your papers to the front. Tomorow you'll be given your tests back to see what you got."

All the kids passed their tests up. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Iruka placed the tests on his desk and went to the door and cracked it open so only he could see who was out their.

Their was mumbling and whispers from out the door.

Then iruka and a boy with jet black spiky hair came into the class room.

"Class we have a new student named Sasuke Uchiha. He is now apart of this classroom and I want you to all be nice to him and show him around. Sasuke you will be sitting next to Naruto rite over their" said Iruka pointing out to Naruto and the empty seat that was next to him.

"Iruka sensei can't sasuke sit with me!?" said Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"No he's gonna sit with Naruto and thats Final"

Sasuke walked over and sat next to Naruto then set his back pack on the floor.

"I'll be rite back. You could talk but if any of you get up from your seats you'll mis out on recess do i make myself clear?" Said iruka opening the door and giving his class an evil look.

"YES SIR" said the kids a bit frightened. Everyone did as they were told and stayed in their seats and began to talk.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He didn't show any expresion.

"So What school did you come from Sasuke?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke didn't reply or look at him he just staired at the board and kept quiet.

_"I guess hesshy since it's his first time here" _thought Naruto.

"Hey Hinata" yelled naruto across the room.

Hinata turned and blushed.

"uh... y-yes Naruto?" said Hinata trying to smile.

"Can i borrow a pencil i lost mine"

"S-sure" said Hinata grabing her pencil pouch looking for one.

"Throw it! i wanna cach it" said Naruto placing his hands out to cach it.

Hinata blushed and threw it hoping that it wont hit Naruto.

NAruto Caught it.

"Thanks Hianata your the best!" Said Naruto making Hianta blush.

______________________________________________________________________

_**I hope you like it!!! next chapter Naruto and Sasuke become real close! like Pb & j. And there might be some EmOnEsS!lol REVIEW PPL!**_


	3. I know how you feel!

**ok 3rd chapters up! sorry for my spelling from the last chapter **

"Oh and don't worry i'll give it back after class ok?" said Naruto waving the purple pencil around.

"S-sure ok." said Hinata bushing.

Naruto looked back again at Sasuke, he was still starring at the board and keeping quiet. Naruto looked at his pencil then at Sasuke he knew just what to do to make this guy make a sound.

"Does this tickle?" Asked Naruto poking Sasuke with Hinata's purple pencil in his ribs.

Sasuke didn't make a face. He was still in the same position that he was.

_"Well that didn't work. Whats up with this guy?" _wondered Naruto placing the pencil on his desk and looking at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke why are you so silent?" said Naruto shaking his shoulder.

"Would you just shut up and stop bothering me" said Sasuke still having his eyes on the board and slaping Naruto's hand off his shoulder.

"Hmmm so you only talk when i annoy you......Interesting"

"Ugh just shut up"

"Geez didn't your par- i mean your family teach you any manners?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared at him.

"You know what , why don't you just SHUT UP AND QUIT BOTHERING, YOU MORRON!"

Every one in the class imiediatly went silent and looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke began to yell all of a sudden.

Just then as Naruto was about to say something Iruka opened the door wich made all the kids including Naruto and Sasuke stay Quiet.

"I see that you all followed my orders. Now recess is in 3 minits so every one line up the door and wait untill i dismiss you" anounced Iruka while placing a portfolio on his desk.

All the kids were in line waiting next to the door to be dismissed. As Sasuke was about to join the line Iruka grabed his shoulder.

"Sasuke we need to talk. Today you wont be having recess until tomorrow. We have to discuss something before the day ends." Said Iruka in a low voice grabing the portfolio from his desk and showing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and sat back down in his seat.

As Naruto was walking out of the classroom he noticed that Sasuke's eyes were about to turn into a water hose. His face was red, his eyes were begining to get watery, and his expression looked agonizing and painful.

"C'mon Naruto what are you waiting for?" asked Kiba with Shikamaru, sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Chouji next to him waiting.

Naruto ran out the door and looked at Sasuke one more time and kept wondering why did Iruka have to talk to him and why did he have a portfolio with him.

________At recess_____________________________________

"I wonder why Iruka sensei needed to talk to that Sasuke guy" said Shikamaru leaning against a tree looking up at the leaves.

"Me too. And what was that portfolio for anyways?"Said Naruto sitting down on a small picnic table with Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Maybe he's a jouvinial delinquent" said Chouji standing next to Shikamaru while eating a bag of chips.

"Ugh don't be stupid Chouji. He probably had to stay back beacause Iruka sensei wanted to get to know him." Said Ino.

"I disagree. While i was about to go outside it looked like Sasuke was about to cry" said Naruto.

"Y-you did?" said Hinata blushing and poking her two finger together.

"Awww, it looks like he needs a hug from me!" squeeled Sakura.

"I wanna find out whats going on"

"Naruto its none of your buisness. So quit being so nosey" Said Ino.

"Well it's none of Iruka senseie's buisness either" exclaimed Naruto.

"He's gotta point their" said Kiba pointing his finger at Ino.

"W-what are y-you going to do Naruto?" asked Hinata softly.

"I'm gonna talk to Sasuke and find out why Iruka sensei needed to talk to him, what was the portfolio for, and why was he about to explode into tears when he saw the portfolio" said Naruto.

"Your so stupid Naruto. What makes you think that Sasuke's gonna tell you?" Said Sakura slaping Naruto on the head.

"I have my ways!" said Naruto cracking his fingers and rubing his head were Sakura had hit him.

"Riiiiite. Then Sasuke's gonna tell you when his Birthday is and what cartoon character he has on his underwear." said Chouji sarcasticly making Ino and Sakura giggle.

"Shut up Chouji. I bet you would bribe someone with food if you wanted to find out something!"  
"Naruto you know very well that I don't share my chips!"

"Will you ladys quit fighting. Geez you guys are troublesome" whined Shikamaru.

Just then the bell rang announcing that recess was over and that it was time to go home.

_**After school________________________________________**_

"Well good luck Naruto see ya tomorrow!" yelled out Kiba walking with the rest of his friends.

Naruto put on his back pack and went looking for Sasuke. He spotted him sitting on a bench holding his backpack to his chest while crying.

Naruto quietly walked to the bench and sat next to him.

"Sasuke why are you crying?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"I um... I wanted to apologize from what i did earlier in class, even though i don't know what i did that made you go all crazy yelling at me." said Naruto.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and tried to stop crying. He still had that painful agonnizing look from earlier.

"S-s-sorry" said Sasuke wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"It's ok...But dude why are you crying. Did Iruka sensei anounce that were having double the homework this year?"

"N-no"

"Then whats up?"

"You wouldn't understand."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because you have it and i don't"

"Have what? A Ps3?. Then yeah your rite i don't have that"

"No not that"

"Then tell me! is it ramen? cause let me tell you, i have alot of those in my stash that i keep under my bed."

Sasuke chukled quietly while wiping the tears of his cheeks.

"No its not that either"

"Ah c'mon your driving me crazy!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for along time. Naruto then realized that he did that same look when he........told Hinata...

"Y-you don't have any par- i mean mom or dad?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke then looked away.

"You don't understand what it feels like though"said Sasuke getting up to leave.

"Actually i do" said Naruto looking down at his shoes.

Sasuke stoped and turned around.

"I know exactly how it feels not having someone to look up to, or someone to tell your problems to."

Sasuke just stood their.

"Or when you don't have someone to hug or ask for help on your homework.

I don't have someone to tell me to take my vitamins or to be careful when crossing the streets or someone to tell me whats rite and whats wrong."

Sasuke looked at the ground and saw tears drop from Naruto's face.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and got up and walked towards him. Naruto's face was red and had more tears then Sasuke's. He wiped them with his sleeve and looked at him.

" I KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL!" yelled out Naruto.

_**Dang...Well tell me if you like it! Next chapter will be uptaded soon rite after i finish my stupid Homework XP**_


	4. What happened?

_**OK 4th chapter her it is! **_

Sasuke looked at Naruto and began to cry.

"Your not the only one that feels lonley Sasuke"

"H-how did this hapen to you?" asked Sasuke while wiping off the tears.

"I'm not sure...they told me that my dad was a police officer. They said that when he tried to capture this one murderer, the murderer got away and said that he was next to be dad didn't believe him. But dang was he wrong..." Naruto paused and then tried to stop crying but he couldn't.

"One night when everyone was asleep, the murderer got a hold of our adress and went inside and first killed my dad. Then he went and killed my mom. Then they told me that i had one sister and two brother's and they also got killed.... When the guy went into my room he didn't kill me because i was only 3 months old. Practicly still a new born. So he killed the rest of my family and left me alive.... And i sometimes wish that the murderer would have killed me too so that i could be with them and not suffer from not having someone their!!!" said Naruto runing up to the bench and kiking it.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry" said Sasuke looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him managing to budge a small fake smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it. It's my turn to ask some questions now."

"Ok.....what is it?"

"Why did Iruka sensei have to talk to you during recess, and that portfolio....what was it for anyways?"

Sasuke looked at the streets and sighed, the looked back at Naruto.

"He was told that i'm an orphan. So he made me stay in and discuss what orphanage i'm from and what hapened to my parents. And some other stupid questions that i didn't wanna reply." said Sasuke.

"Oh....uh...what did hapen to them anyways?"

"You mean my parents?"

"Y-yeah that" said Naruto and also wondering why Sasuke could pronounce the "P" word but not him.

"Well my dad was a drunk. My mom always worked, and my older brother was at the hospital because he was diagnosed with cancer. My mom would come like at 8:00 pm from work and make a late dinner for me and herself. My dad came in of course drunk and hit me on the head for no reason. My mom got mad and slaped him and began yelling, so i went upstairs to my room and ate my foood thier while hearing the arguement. Their was bad language, yelling, and i think some slaping from my mom. Then my mom came in telling me to put my clothes in my suitcase and to go in the car. I didn't question her so i did as she said. My dad was banging and hitting the car windows once we were inside. We stayed at my mom's friends house for 3 weeks.

The next day was christmas and we were gonna go celebrate it at the hospital with my brother..." Sasuke stopped for a minite and wiped his tears off.

"Once we stepped foot to see my brother he was- he was a-a-already gone!" yelled out Sasuke exploding into more tears.

"On that same night my mom went crazy and killed herself....My dad was arrested for all the bad things that he's done and i was all alone on the day that was supposed to be about joy, presents and family. But it eneded up turning into a nightmare!" Said Sasuke dropping his backpack on to the floor and crying.

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke was their when that horrible thing happened to him.

His dad arrested, his mom killed here self, and his brother...dead. Naruto then knew that Sasuke was the one that suffered more than him. Sasuke was there when that happened to him. Naruto was only 'told' wich made him think that being their to see it was more painful then being told.

Naruto knelt doen to were Sasuke was and looked at him. Sasuke was hiding his face into his arm sleeves and crying louder than a newborn baby. Naruto didn't say anything, rite now he just wanted something to cheer him up. Just then Sasuke unhid his face and hugged Naruto. Naruto didn't freak out. He knew exactly what Sasuke was going through and how he felt. Naruto hugged him back knowing that a hug was all that him and Sasuke needed rite now.

___________**At the Self defense place **_

"Try and break it by focusing Naruto" said Kakashi holding up the board to Naruto's small height.

Naruto was sweating and his knukles were red. He tried to punch the wooden board as hard as he could.

"Focus Naruto"

"I am!"

"I'm not seeing it!"

Naruto punched and punched and kept punching. He looked at his knuckles and felt alot of pain in them. Just then Naruto thought of the word "Pain". Rite now he was expeiriencing 2 types of pain. 1) the pain in his knuckles and 2) was the pain of lonleyness. Number 2! Thats what he was thinking of most. Questions were rushing through his head! Yelling and screaming questions!

_"WHY AM I NEVER ADOPTED?!"_

_"WHY IS THERE NEVER A 'NEXT MONTH' FOR ME!?"_

WHAT AND WHY was what he really wanted to know rite now. Naruto was begining to get angry and frusterated.

"HYAH!!!",Naruto screemed out and finnaly breaking the board.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto's face was red and he was breathing heavily.

"Hmmm...well you didn't break the board by focusing. You broke it by anger correct?" asked Kakashi throwing the broken wooden board aside.

"YES! YOUR RITE! I DID IT BECAUSE I WAS ANGRY!" yelled out Naruto.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"N-nothing" lied Naruto looking down on the mat floor. There was something wrong with him. All the things that him Sasuke talked about were coming back to him...... He couldn't get the "P" word out of his head. It was making him go crazy sad!

"Naruto i know when my students lie and i could get the truth out of you now talk." said Kakashi walking in front of Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't wanna cry in front of his instructor.

"Naruto you could tell me whats going up" said Kakashi in a gentle voice.

Naruto droped down on his knee's crying wile pulling his hair in frusteration.

"EVERYTHING!!!" he cried.

Kakashi looked confused.

"What do you mean by 'Everything'?"

"I'M ALONE KAKASHI SENSEI! I HAVE NO MOM OR DAD!

IM A STUPID ORPHAN THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANYBODY!" yelled out Naruto.

Kakashi stared at Naruto.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL WHEN I SEE A KID BEING HUGED BY THERE MOM OR DAD! I GET JEALOUSE AND ANGRY BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE THAT SAME FEELING LIKE THEY DO! I WANNA KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE HELD, TO BE PUNISHED FOR A PRANK THAT I DID, TO BE CHEERED UP WHEN I'M SAD OR ANGRY, TO BE TUKKED IN AT NIGHT WHEN ITS TIME TO GO TO BED, TO BE TOLD TO BE GOOD, TO BE CONGRADULATED WHEN I GET AN AWARD FROM SCHOOL,.......BUT THE ONE THING THAT I WANT TO BE TOLD IS.....'I LOVE YOU'!!!" screamed out Naruto.

Kakashi knelt down to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder wich made Naruto look up at him with his tomatoe red watery eyes.

"Naruto believe it or not but your not alone" said Kakashi in a soft voice.

"I'm not beliving it." he said.

"You wanna know who you have?"

"Who?"

_**WELL EH... TELL ME IF U LIKE IT. i THINK I MADE NO SENSE IN SOME PARTS...... OH WELL! REVIEW PPL! **_


	5. A day with Kakashi

_**chapter....5 yeah! there we go! thank u 4 the reviews! and sorry if some parts suk!!! **_

"You already know" said Kakashi

"But who?" said Naruto wiping off the tears.

"Like i said,'You already know'." said Kakashi getting up and leaving.

"K-Kashi sensei were are you going?" asked Naruto getting up.

"Well its closing time. I'm going out" He said grabing his car keys and sparing bag.

"C-can I come with you?"

"Hmmmm...Yeah. I gotta run some errands first then i'll buy you some ice cream how dose that sound?" asked Kakashi eye smiling Naruto.

Naruto was some what cheered up. He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, but first change your clothes. I don't want you smelling up my car with that uniform.''

"Oh yeah, sorry! I'll be rite back" said Naruto running in the bathroom with a bag of his clothes that he was wearing before he changed into his uniform.

While Kakashi waited he began to close the place down. He was also thinking about what Naruto told him about him being an orphan. His tears, his yelling of frusteration, his suffering. He couldn't say no to him after that sad story. He also thought that an icecream would cheer him up wich it had....some what!

"I'm ready Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto running out the bathroom wearing his regular clothes while holding his bag with his uniform inside.

"Alright, lets get going" he said opening the door for Naruto then letting him self out.

Naruto followed Kakashi into the parkinglot where he saw a black Rx8 (**Nice car!!!! google it!) **

"Alright put your bag in the trunk then sit in the back" said Kakashi pushing the button from his car keys making the trunk fly open.

"Awww c'mon, i wanna sit in the front" whined Naruto while putting his bag in the trunk and closing it.

"Well your not old enough so you can't sit in front" said Kakashi getting in his car and shutting the door.

"Hmph!" Naruto got in the car crossed his arms and pouted making his little lip stick out. X3!

"Aww your pouting. I guess there won't be any ice cream for you then." said Kakashi.

"NO NO NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING!'' yelled out Naruto not making his pout face.

"Ok now put your seat belt on." chuckled Kakashi

"I know, i know" smiled Naruto while buckling up

_________________**At the grocery store **_

"So what are you gonna buy?" asked Naruto walking next to Kakashi in the store who was pushing the shopping cart.

"Food"

".....Oh"

Naruto and Kakashi walked into the dairy isle.

"Naruto can you put some milk in the cart while i get the eggs?" asked Kakashi eye smiling him.

"Sure" said Naruto smiling back at him.

Naruto walked to the milk section and saw Hinata pulling out a box of yogurt from the shelf.

"Hey Hinata!" called out Naruto grinning.

Hinata blushed and managed to smile.

"Hi N-naruto... W-what a-are you doing here?" asked Hinata putting the box of yogurt into a red basket.

"Oh i'm here with my instructor. I'm helping him with his errands then i'm gonna get some ice cream" said Naruto smiling.

"Oh thats nice" said Hinata.  
"Hey you didn't studder! You sound way better when your not doing that! I mean not that you sounded bad i-i just mean that you soung great when your not doing it" said Naruto now embaresed and scratching the back of his head.

Hinata smiled.

"I do?"

"Yeah your voice sounds pretty- i-i-i mean GOOD! Yeah i meant good."

_"IDIOT!!!" _ screamed Naruto in his head to himself.

Hinata blushed a cherry red color.

"Thank you Naruto"

Naruto felt his face get warm and shyly smiled at Hinata.

"Heheheh your welcome. Well i gotta get this milk to the cart. See you tommorow Hinata" said Naruto giving her a quik hug then got a gallon of milk and left.

Hinata grinned and blushed harder than before and continued.

_"NARUTO THINKS MY VOICE SOUNDS PRETTY!!! FROM NOW ON I SHALL NEVER STUDDER"_said Hinata in her head.

XXXXXXXXX

"Did you get the milk?"

"Yeah its rite here" said Naruto showing the gallon of milk to Kakashi then placed it inside the cart next to the eggs.

"Alright lets keep moving" said Kakashi pushing the cart.

As Naruto was walking he felt happy. This was his first time going into a grocery store. And he was having fun with Kakashi he felt as though Kakashi was his dad. Naruto smiled to himslef. As they continued walking, Kakashi stopped to get some carrots and and apples and of course Naruto followed and helped him put the food in the cart. Just then as he was about to put the bag of carrots inside he saw HEAVEN!!!

Naruto's eyes got wide and his mouth opened with shock leaving his hands droping to the floor!

Kakashi looked at Naruto and wondered what the heck was wrong with him.

As Kakashi walked up to him he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Umm Naruto? Its just ramen, you don't have to go all crazy when you see it" said Kakashi.

"I-its LOVE KAKASHI SENSEI!" said Naruto hugging one of the boxes of ramen.

_"Weird funny kid"_thought Kakashi then chuckled quietly.

"Do you want a box?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes gleamed at the thought of having a box of 12 bowls of ramen inside.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. He was in his ramen fantasies. Kakashi waved his hand in front of Narutos face wich had no reaction at all. Kakashi then knew just what to do.

"Oh well i guess i wont be buying it then"

"NO DON'T DO THIS TO ME KAKASHI SENSEI! I'M SORRY I DO WANT THAT BOX! CAN YOU BUY IT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?!"

Kakashi laughed and nodded, Naruto imiediatly put the box inside and was happier than ever.

After they paid for the food they put the bags inside the trunk then got inside and began to drive away.

"Is that all your errands Kakashi sensei?"

"Yup. Now we can go get that ice cream"

"YAY!"

"Wich ice cream place do you wanna go to?" asked Kakashi.

"Uhhh....Dairy Queen!" he said smiling.

"Dairy Queen it is" said Kakashi.

_____________________**AT DAIRY QUEEN **_

Naruto and Kakashi entered and saw a short line of people. They walked up to it and waited in line.  
"Which one are you gonna choose Naruto?" asked Kakashi looking at the menu that was hung up the wall behind the cashiers.

"I dont know. I never been here before" said Naruto.

"Then why did you choose this place?"

"Cause i heard that there ice cream is the best, so i wanted to see if it was true"

"Want me to choose for you?"

"Ok"

Kakashi then made Naruto to go look for a table so that they could eat it there. Naruto looked around and saw that there was no tables avalable so he went outside and saw one. He sat down and waited for Kakashi and their icecream's.

As he was waiting he saw a girl and what hapened to look like her mom, come out of Dairy Queen and sat rite next to the table that Naruto was sitting at.

Naruto heard the little girl say "Mommy", which imeidiatly made him think about that dream that he had.

_**NARUTOS DREAM FLASH BACK **_

_"Why are you acting like this Naruto? Come on its time for dinner and we dont want your food to get cold." Said the white female figure._

_Naruto just stood thiere looking at this thing that hapened to sound like a woman. And what was she talking about?_

_"Aw don't worry i didn't cook vegtables this time. Were eating ramen tonight." said the figure enthustiasticly tuging on Naruto's hand._

_"Wh-who are you?!" He said pulling his hand away._

_"What are you talking about? I'm your mom silly, whats gotten into you?"_

_"You- you- your my MOM?!?" he now asked with his mouth open in disbelief._

_The figure bent down to naruto's hieght and wraped her arms around him._

_"Well of course i am. What else am i?"_

_Naruto was in SUPREME shock. How was this possible? After all these years hes being hugged from someone special. Naruto then didn't care if he couldn't see this figure or not, He didn't care if he didn't know who this person was! He has a MOM! He imediatly hugged her back._

_"Now come on lets go eat."_

_"Okay!"_

_**FLASH BACK OF NARUTOS DREAM ENDS **_

Naruto felt his eyes getting watery and began to wipe them off quikly and holding it in.

Kakashi came out with 2 cups of vanilla icecream covered with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, oreo crumbs, 2 pop tarts on each side, whipcream, and a cherry on top. _**(That is such a good way to get chunky! lol)**_

"Woah! That looks good!" said Naruto looking at his cup that Kakashi had placed in front of him.

"This is my favorite one" said Kakashi sticking his spoon in the cup.

"Umm...Kakashi sensei?"  
"Yeah?"

"Uhh how are you supposed to eat your icecream if you have that mask on?" asked Naruto after he took a bite of the pop tart.

"That is a good question. Oh shoot look over there!" said Kakashi pointing behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw nothing but a bike rack, a trash can, and a person drinking a milk shake.

"Theres nothing th- WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled out Naruto in shock. Kakashi's cup of icecream was empty.

"That was tasty. You should eat yours quick before it melts Naruto" said Kakashi getting up to throw his cup away.

"But h-h-how did y-you do that?" He asked as Kakashi walked back and took his seat.

"Thats for me to know and for you to never find out" he said eye smiling.

Naruto looked at Kakashi's cup then at his. Then finally decide to get over it and began to eat his icecream.

After he was done they left Dairy Queen and Kakashi droped Naruto off at his orphanage.

"Thank you for every thing Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto while holding his box.

"No problem. Take care" he said then drove away.

Naruto went up to his room changed into his PJ's and put his box of ramen under his bed, and went to sleep.

_**WELL THANKS FOR READING REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE UP SOON!**_


	6. Im going to Konoha Orphanage!

_**Thanks for the reviews ppl! Heres chapter 6!**_

Next morning Naruto woke up at 5:47 am. He got up and rubbed his eyes wondering why was he waking up this early. Just then his stomach grumbled now knowing that thats the reason why.

_"Might as well get ready for school then to." __ thought Naruto_

Once Naruto fixed his bed, and changed his clothes, he stuck his hand under his bed and pulled out the box of ramen that was bought for him yesterday. Naruto grinned and opened it and took a bowl out and headed down stairs to the kitchen. As he was walking he heard 2 silent voices. Naruto followed the voices wich lead to the manager of the orphanges office. Naruto saw that the door was cracked opened and decided to peep inside and see who the voices were. He saw the Manager named Hellen and one of the workers named Jandi.

"Theres not enough room for all of them. I don't see why we have to take them in" said Jandi plopping herself to a chair that was rite in front of Hellen's desk.

"The whole place is full. Only 12 children will be coming not the whole entire orphanage." Said Hellen.

_"What the heck is she talking about?" _wondered Naruto.

"Well where are we gonna put them?" said Jandi in impatiently .

Hellen sighed and shut her eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"The ones who have not been adopted yet and have a spare bed in their room is were we're going to put them."

"But Hellen theres only one child out of this whole orphanage that hasn't been adopted and that has a spare bed"

"And who is that?"

"Naruto Uzamaki" said Jandi lowering her head a bit.

Naruto eyes widened. Was he really the only kid who had a spare bed and who was never really adopted?

"Naruto has been here all his life and has never been chosen for adoption. He's the only one with a spare bed, the rest of the children either have their own rooms or a roomate. But room or roomate all of them get chosen up for adoption... Except for Naruto." said Jandi.

Hellen looked at Jandi with shock.

"How is it possible that has never been adopted?"

"I don't know why...and neither dose he know why." said Jandi raising her head up to look at Hellen.

"Is he sick?"

" nothing wrong with him. Nothing at all. He's just...I-i don't know?"

Hellen looked really interested now. She got up and and took out a box from under a table, then took out a portfolio.

Hellen began to look through it with wide eyes.

"It seems that what your saying is true jandi" said Hellen closing the portfolio.

"I don't know what will happen this next month that comes" said Jandi lowering her head again.

Naruto had it! he didn't want to hear anymore of this.

He went to the kitchen and hoped that ramen would help him forget about what he heard.

_**At the school's playground **_

Naruto sat on the bench looking at the birds that were on a tree branch. They chirped and pecked each other for know reason.

Naruto felt like he was like on of the birds, He chirped so they would pick him but would end up being pecked saying that know one had chosen him.

"Hi Naruto!'' greeted Hinata running up to him.

"Oh hey there Hinata" greeted Naruto back as she sat down next to him.

"How are you?" she blushed.

"Nyeh, im ok. Hey your not studdering anymore Hinata! Thats great" said Naruto grinning.

"It is?" asked Hinata still in blush zone.

"Yeah, you have a great voice and it shouldn't be used for studdering" he said feeling his face get warm.

"Thanks Naruto." said Hinata smiling.

"You have a cute smile t-OH MAN DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?!" yelled out Naruto now feeling his whole entire body feeling hot.

Hinata couldn't help but blush even harder and smile even bigger.

"I do?" squeeled Hinata.

Naruto was frozen and had know idea what to say.

"Um hey Naruto" greeted Sasuke walking up to him.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" said Naruto extreamly relieved.

_"SASUKE YOUR A FREAKIN LIFE SAVER!!!"_ screamed Naruto in his head as Sasuke stood in front of him and Hinata.

"Sasuke this is Hinata. Hinata this is Sasuke''

"Nice to meet you Hinata" said Sasuke politley while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, come here i gotta show you something!" called out Ino and Sakura.

"well i'll see you guys in class, bye" said Hinata running off waving to both Naruto and Sasuke goodbye.

"She seems nice. Is she your girlfriend?" asked Sasuke looking at Hinata then at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes twitched and his mouth was wide open and he was blushing(0.o).

"NO SHE ISN'T!!!" yelled out Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled and sat on the bench.

"Sure ok, whatever you say hahaha" laughed Sasuke.

"Ugh you jerk" said Naruto jokingly.

"So do your friends and Iruka sensei know that your an orphan?" asked Sasuke.

"No they don't. Except for Hinata and my martial arts instructor Kakashi sensei. Shes someone i could trust. And he's someone that i just told yesterday 'cause i was feeling like trash" said Naruto looking at Hinata who was talking to Sakura and Ino.

"Oh. Well guess what?"

"What?" said Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"Well are you staying at Konoha orphanage?"

"Umm, yeah"

"Well me and 11 other kids are staying at that orphanage" said Sasuke grinning.

"Oh dang. Really?" said Naruto now happy that he was gonna have Sasuke at the same orphanage as him. And also now knowing what Hellen and Jandi were talking about.

"Yup. They just told us this morning before we went to school. They called my name and some other 11 kids names saying that were gonna go to that orphanage"

"We could be roomies!" said Naruto giving Sasuke a High five.

"Yeah, and we could stay up all night and eat candy!" said Sasuke happy.

"And lets not forget ramen!"

"IS that like your favorite thing to eat?"

"HEcks yeah its is!"

"Wow" said Sasuke laughing

"Hey ramen is the best ok? Oh and do you wanna hang out today during recess?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. I wanna get to know the rest of your friends."

_**AT CLASS **_

"As you all know, yesterday you guys had a test. Well i am pleased to say that i saw a lot of 100%'s" anounced Iruka as he was getting up from his seat to grab the stack of tests.

"YAY!" yelled out the class.

"Although not everyone passed."

"AWWW MAN!"

"Those who did not get a 75% or higher will be staying in for recess"

"AWW C'MON"

"THATS NOT FAIR!"

"BOO!!"  
"So are the ones who are complaining shall be also staying in"

The class was silent.

"Now then. As I call your name you will be getting up to grab your test" said Iruka leaning on the board.

"Sakura" anounced Iruka

Sakura got up and grabed her paper, she looked at it and smiled. When the whole class saw that smile they all knew that she got 100% on her test.

"Chouji, come get your paper and stop eating this isn't lunch!" yelled out Iruka making Chouji fall off his chair from his yelling.

"MY _BABIES!"_ cried out Chouji picking up the chips that were on the ground.

Iruka sighed.

"You know what just for get about it. You got a 52% on your test anyways so you'll be staying in" said Iruka placing Chouji's test aside.

"Hinata"

Hinata got up and grabed her paper and sat back down just smiling.

"Naruto"

Naruto quickly got up and grabed his paper. He had gotten a 90%!

"Alright!" wispered Naruto happily.

After Iruka anounced everyone else to get they're paper the bell rang for recess.

_**AT RECESS **_

"So are they nice?" asked Sasuke walking with Naruto to the small picnic table next to the tree were they saw all Naruto's friends sitting and fooling around.

"Yeah. And you'll like them too" said Naruto.

"Sup Naruto" called out Shikamaru who was sitting on a tree branch.

"Hey guys. I brought my friend Sasuke here so he could hang out with us. Is that ok?" asked Naruto.

"Well of course it is!!!" squeeled Sakura and Ino running up to Sasuke and pulling his arm to come.

"Sure" said the rest.

Sasuke sat down on the picnic table. Sakura and Ino imidiatly sat rite besides him hugging his arm. Sasuke just blushed feeling a bit akward.

"Yo Naruto. Did you find out what was up with Sasuke?" whispered Kiba with Shikamaru by his side.

"Umm...Yeah i did." said Naruto not really wanting to bring the subject up.

"Well then? What happened?" demanded Kiba

"I-i can't tell you guys." said Naruto backing away a bit.

"Why?"

"It's a bit seriouse"

"Aw c'mon! We're your best friends, why can't you tell us?"

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke who was being tackled with hugs and pecks on the cheek by Saukra and Ino.

"Just understand. Please" beged Naruto.

"Ok geez. But were not gonna tell you anything secretive next time" said Kiba crossing his arms.

"OK" said Naruto releived that they wern't going to ask him anything else.

Naruto sat on the grass looking up at the sky.

_"Those clouds look nice"_ Thought Naruto.

Just then Hinata sat down rite besides him smiling.

"Hey Naruto" said Hinata smiling to him.

"Oh hey Hinata" said Naruto smiling back.

"Umm can i ask you a question?" asked Hinata.

"Sure ask anything"

Hinata looked away not smiling anymore then blushed.

_"Oh my God she's blushing! What if she asks me out!? Wait, wait, guys are supposed to ask girls out. Aww man i hope she dosn't ask me anything embarising!" _ said Naruto in his head.

"What happened with Sasuke when you talked to him?" asked Hinata red knowing that Naruto may not be feeling comftorble with her question.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Ok i'll tell you seeing that your the only one that i trust." said Naruto

"OK and don't worry i won't tell anybody" asured Hinata to Naruto.

After Naruto told Hinata everything that happened with the portfolio, Sasuke staying in, what had hapened to his parents and brother, Sasuke being an orphan, and practicly everything that hapened...including his day with Kakashi, Hinata was shocked about what Sasuke was. He was also an orphan. She didn't have anything against it, she was just suprised.

"And thats what basicly happened" said Naruto.

"Wow, thats sad" said Hinata,

"Yeah. But please don't say anything"

"I promise Naruto"

"Thanks Hinata your the best!" said Naruto pulling her in and hugging her tightly while smiling.

_"THANK YOU GOD!" _screamed Hinata in her head while hugging Naruto closley to her.

_**AFTER SCHOOL **_

"Looks like Ino and Sakura really had you on lock down during recess" chukled Naruto while walking with Sasuke out of the school.

"I know! They wouldn't let me go ANYWERE! They're so dang crazy!" said Sasuke pulling his face.

"They like you dude!"

"I've only been here for 2 days and they're already kissing me and hugging me as if i were there boyfriend or something."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke punched his arm playfully.

"Like i said, 'They like you'!"

"Speaking of 'Liking' people, i saw you and Hinata hugging by that tree were that Shikamaru guy was when we went over at the picnic table. The only thing that was left for you guys to do while you huged was makeout" said Sasuke now making Naruto red.

"It was a friendly hug!" Blushed Naruto.

"Sure. Hey but do you like her?" asked Sasuke while kicking a pebble that was in his way onto the street.

Naruto blushed even harder. He did like Hinata. just never really had the gutts to admit it to anybody. Her smile, her eyes, her everything had Naruto hypnotized.

"....Well, do you?" asked Sasuke again.

"_Maybeh''_

"So you do?"

"I said Maybe"

"So....Its a yes then?"

"What part of 'Maybe' don't you understand?"

"Well 'Maybe' means yes OR no"

"Ok fine! I do like her" admitted Naruto.

"Really?"

"...Yes"

"Are you gonna ever tell her?"

"No" said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"Because i don't know if she even likes me." said Naruto crossing his arms.

"Well i could find out."

"Hn?"

"Yeah. Like i could go ask her what she thinks about you and stuff" said Sasuke.

Naruto stopped walking and just stood their thinking of what Hinata would say.

_**At Naruto's Orphanage **_

"May i please have your attention!" yelled out Hellen to the loud cafeteria filled with kids who were eating.

The kids looked up at her.

"Tomorrow their will be new children coming to this very orphanage and They will also be staying here as well. You will make name tags for yourselves so they could know your name and play with the children. Some of you will have a buddy from the other orphanage seeing how there will be only 12. You will introduce yourselves, show them around AND they will be your roomate. Those who already have a roomate raise your hand." said Hellen.

All the kids raised their hands. Naruto sunk into his chair hoping that Hellen wouldn't see him. Naruto looked around and saw everysingle kid with their hand up. He then saw Jandi who was looking at him with an "I'm sorry" look on her face.

Naruto looked away angrily and began to eat his rice.

"Alright then put your hands down. You nor i shall be picking your buddy. They will be picking you. As i call your name you will come to my office after dinner so i can asighn you a schedual of things that you will be doing with the other kids." Hellen took out a peice of paper out from her pants pocket and cleared her throat and began.

"Jihu" anounced Hellen. Jihu looked up.

"Carla"

"Rui"

"Reyna"

"Brandon"

"Jenny"

"Nick and Keenan" the both twins nodded.

"Erika"

"Tony"

"Tina"

"And Naruto" Said Hellen now putting her paper away in her pocket.

Naruto looked up having peices of rice falling down from his lips.

"All 12 of you shall be coming into my office after your finish. Thank you all for listening, enjoy your dinner." said Hellen now leaving from the cafeteria.

_**AFTER DINNER **_

Naruto and the other group of kids were walking through the halls and went inside Hellens office.

Hellen stood up from her chair and gave out 12 peices of paper to each of them.

"Everything thats on that list is what you'll be duing with the others." said Hellen as the kids were looking through the scheduals.

"Is one of them going to be my roomate?" asked Rui

"Did i anounce that they were?"

"Uhh...yeah.."

Then why are you asking me if you already know?"

"Cause i wanted to make sure"

Hellen rolled her eyes and began again.

"Any who tommorow is when they shall be coming. So rite when you get out of school you directly come rite in here and begin making your name tags and meet me in my office again for instructions that you will need to follow. That is it you may go back to what ever it is that you wanted to do" said Hellen.

Everyone nodded and began walking out her door.

"Mr. Uzamaki stop rite there" said Hellen firmly rite when Naruto's body was half way out the door.

_"Oh geez what did i do now?" _Thought Naruto now nervouse.

"what ever it is that they're blaming me for, i didn't do it!" cried out Naruto turning around.

Hellen laughed and stuck her hand out and made a hand motin to come and sit down.

Naruto gulped and walked to the seat that Jandi was sitting in and sat down.

"Naruto i am a bit worried about you"

"Why?"

"How is it possible that you haven't been adopted yet?" asked Hellen

Naruto lowered his head down.

"I-i don't know" said Naruto feeling the tears come on.

"What do you mean that 'You don't' know?" said Hellen in confusion

"I told you that I DON"T KNOW!" yelled out Naruto making Hellen jump from Narutos yell.

The room was silent for a couple Minits except for Naruto's huffs.

"I'm sorry. I-i didn't me-"

"Don't Naruto, I understand" she said cutting him off.

Naruto looked at Hellen angrily.

"Thats the thing though. You don't understand!" snapped Naruto.

"But i do under-"

"Stop saying that you "Understand" me. You don't get how i feel at all"

"Naruto theres no need to be so rude" said Hellen.

"I'm not being _rude _"

"Naruto i know that you have a problem. But we could help you"

Naruto looked at her with a WTF expression.

"WHAT _PROBLEM?_ I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" he yelled out so angrly that tears were starting to shoot out of his eyes everywere.

"I mean that you have a problem getting piked for adoption thats all" said Hellen apoligeticlly from what she meant before.

Naruto's face was getting redder from Hellen.

Hellen reached out and grabed his hand.

"I didnt mean it like tha-"

"Don't touch me" said Naruto pulling his hand away and imediatly getting up from the chair, and ran out the door.

"Naruto wait!" called out Hellen.

_**WELL THERE YOU GO! REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER....UH...7! YEAH 7 THERE WE GO! HOPE YOU PPL LIKED THIS ONE!**_


	7. My roomate Jimmy

_**HERES 7! OMG PUT THE SONG SADNESS AND SORROW ON THE SAD PARTS!!!! SO FRIGGIN ASOME!**_

Naruto went up to his room and slammed the door. He sunk to the floor and began crying.

"Why wont they ever even adopt me?" asked Naruto to himself pulling his hair.

Naruto went to his little bathroom and washed his face. He looked into his mirror and staired at himself.

"Whats the matter with me?" he said looking closer at himself.

Naruto left his bathroom and sat on his bed looking down on his shoes.

"_Man, wheres a hug when you need one?" __he_wondered.

Naruto layed on his bed and shut his eyes making tears stream down his cheeks and took a deep breath.

He layed there thinking and sobbing. He thought about the time when he was given an award from school for being a fast runner. There was 1st, 2nd and 3rd place. Naruto had made it to 1st. He was happy to have a gold metal but was sad that he had no one there to give him a "Good job Naruto!" or "Congradulatins! I'm so proud of you!" He had none of that. Naruto turned to the side and wiped his wet cheek with the pillow sheet. As his body was turned to the side, he looked at the other bed that was next to the window. naruto got up and stood in front of the bed and began to remember his roomate.

_**Flash back of Naruto's roomate **_

_"Yo Naruto lets go, we dont wanna be late!" called out Jimmy. Jimmy was Naruto's roomate. They were bestfriends ever since they were both put in the same room._

_Naruto finished tieing his shoes and smiled at Jimmy._

_"Lets go then!' He said flaping Jimmys Dark brown spiky hair._

_It was a new month. And when theres a new month, theres new adults searching for a child of their own. This month Naruto felt confident. He just knew that they were gonna pick him for adoption._

_Naruto and Jimmy ran through the halls and saw a line of kids waiting to be called in. They spoted a couple of free seats and sat on them._

_"Dang dude, do you think that today will be the day were we get out of this place?" asked Jimmy excidingly._

_"Yeah. I just know that were gonna get picked." said Naruto with a grin on his face._

_"Hey Naruto can i tell you something?" asked Jimmy._

_"Sure go ahead." said Naruto._

_Jimmys expressions then turned seriouse._

_"What ever happens were still gonna be best friends right?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"Naruto Uzamaki!" called out Jandi opening the door from the _CONNECTION CENTER _were you meet the adult._

_Naruto got up from his chair and was stopped by a pull on his shirt. He turned around and saw jimmy looking at him._

_"Good luck Naruto" He said then letting go of his friend._

_Naruto nodded and walked inside the _CONNECTION CENTER . _There was a man and a woman smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled too and sat in the chair that was in front of them._

_"Hello" said the woman._

_"Hello mam. How are you both doing today?" said Naruto trying to be polite as possible._

_"Were fine and you?" asked the man._

_"I'm good" said Naruto nodding._

_"Well now, what is your name?" asked the man._

_"My name is Naruto Uzamaki sir"_

_"And what do you like to do for fun?"_

_"well i love to eat ramen, i love to wach action movies, go outside and play with my bestfriend and thats it." said Naruto._

_The woman nodded and asked , "Who is your friend?"_

_"Oh his name is Jimmy. We've been friends from the day we met and never stoped, we both like to wach movies and we do almost everything together.'' said Naruto to the couple._

_Questions and time flew by. And at the end Naruto thanked them and said goodbye and left the _CONNECTION CENTER.

Naruto didn't see jimmy in the halls and then knew that he was probably at another CONNECTION CENTER talking with the adults.

N_aruto went to his room and just looked out the window and saw the parking lot filled with cars and people getting out of them to come into the orphanage._

_Naruto was excited and tired so decided to take a nap. He kicked off his shoes and jumped on his bed and fell asleep._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Naruto wake up!" wispered Jimmy loudly shaking Naruto's shoulder._

_"Wah?" he said getting up rubbing his eyes with his hand._

_"They're gonna anounce if we got picked or not so get ready and change" said Jimmy in excitment but in an also HURRY UP tone._

_Naruto got up and washed his face, brushed his teeth, changed into an orange and white striped and blue jeans, and put his shoes on and waited with jimmy in their room praying for hope._

_Jandi came into the room and looked at them both in a sad look holding a blue peice of paper in her hand._

_She looked down and said, "Good morning. I have some good news and bad news." said Jandi looking up at them. Both looked at each other then back at Jandi._

_"Tell us the bad news first" said Jimmy. Jandi sighed._

_"The bad news is that one of you did not get chosen for adoption."_

_Both boys looked at each other terrified._

_"The good news is that one of you will have a new family to live with"_

_"S-so that means that only one of us got adopted" asked Naruto in disbelief._

_"Yes" said Jandi._

_"W-w-who is it?" asked Jimmy  
Jandi looked at the peice of paper then looked away._

_Naruto then found himself crying. Jimmy was doing the same. They knew that they were never going to see each other again._

_"T-TELL US!" yelled out Naruto to her while wiping his face with his sleeve._

_A tear dropped from Jandi's face and looked at Naruto in the same expression that she gave him every new month when they didn't pick him. His eyes widened._

_"N-no! please no Jandi!" wispered Naruto dropping to the ground crying._

_"Naruto i'm sorry i-.." _

_"NO!" screamed Naruto to his knees cutting Jandi off as she knelt down besides him._

_Jimmy just stood their speechless. Eyes wide, face red, and wet with tears._

_Jandi stood up and wiped her eyes and turned to Jimmy._

_"C-c-congradulations Jimmy, you've been chosen for adoption. Your new family will be waiting for you in 10 minites. Pack up and go down stairs to meet them.'' she said then left the room._

_Naruto cried louder and hit himself on the head in anger._

_Jimmy still stood there but moved his head to the rite to look at hisfriend in pain._

_Naruto got up and hugged his friend._

_"I-i-im sorry for a-acting this way jimmy." said Naruto then let go of him._

_"Its ok" said Jimmy softly._

_"well what are you waiting for you dumb head? cant you see that your new family is waiting for you?" said Naruto managing to fake a smile and hold in the tears._

_"Naruto i-"_

_"No don't worry i'll help you pack" he said inturupting him while opening jimmys drawer and pulling out his shirts and socks._

_"Stop it Naruto!" Jimmy cried out as Naruto dropped a blue shirt in Jimmy's bag._

_"I'm sorry Naruto"_

_"For what?" _

_"You know..."_

_"You don't have to be sorry just cause no one picked me...Its not your fault"_

_"I know but still"_

_Naruto turned to face jimmy._

_"We'll always be friends" said Jimmy then gave his friend one last hug._

_**FLASH BACK ENDS **_

Naruto sat on Jimmy's bed and began to cry. He hugged his pillow. He wanted a hug he wanted to give a hug to someone.

Naruto screamed in the pillow, He wondered why wouldn't tthey pick him at all. He's a good kid, adorable, a bit clumsy, a trouble maker but nothing more then all he was a kid who wanted to have the feeling of love and affection in his heart. A person to love and someone to love him back, someone who would tell him to keep out of trouble, to not talk to strangers, to not steal i mean he knows that he's not to do those bad thinngs but usually a parent would tell that to their children.

There was a knock on Naruto's door. Jandi came in. Naruto didn't move, he closed his eyes breathing in his tears.

"Naruto" Jandi softly whispered. He didn't react.

Jandi sat on Naruto's bed looking at the back of his blonde head from Jimmy's bed.

The room stayed silent for a while. Naruto could feel that she was still in his room.

"What" he finally said breaking the silence.

"I know your upset" she said.

"Bout what?" Shifting his body to the other side to face her pale face.

"About what Hellen said"

"I don't wanna hear it Jandi please"

She nodded the spoke again,

"Adults are coming in about 3 days. Excited?"

Naruto's expressions looked bored.

"Not at all" He said turning to the otherside so his head was facing her again.

"Why not?" she asked getting up to sit at the edge of Jimmy's bed.

"Thats sorta a dumb question don't you think? I mean you already know that i have no reason to get excited" he said in a blank tone.

"I know that things haven't gone well for you but you ca-"

"I can what? Hope that this month i'll get chosen? No." he said shaking his head.

"It'll happen" she said getting up walkin towards the door. "When you least suspect it". Then she left his room.

_**SORRY THAT ITS SHORT, RAN OUTA IDEAS. ANYWAYS REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SHORTLY =] **_


	8. What do you think about Naruto?

_**CHAPTER 8! **_

The next day Naruto found himself on Jimmy's bed. He checked the time, it was 6:12 am. School started at 7:30. Naruto fixed were he slept, changed clothes and headed down stairs for breakfast. After he ate he went back into his room to relax a little while since he still had time. As he day dreamed he thought about the name tag that he was supposed to make and decided to do it once in for all. He took out an index card and wrote his name in orange and decorated it with green happyfaces and ramen bowls =D. By the time he finished he saw that he had half an hour to get to school. He put on his back pack and left the orphanage. As Naruto walked through the village he realized that he would have to tell Kakashi that he wouldn't be able to come today. Naruto ran to the self defense place. As he opened the door he saw Kakashi talking to a woman. Though Naruto couldn't see her face. The only thing he saw was the back of her head and body, black hair tied in a pony tail and her blue blouse, and black shorts. She then left through the back door were Kakashi and Naruto had left to run those errands. Kakashi saw Naruto and waved hello to him.

"Shouldnt you be at school?" asked Kakashi as Naruto walked to him.

"Yeah but dont worry, i still got time" He said sitting down on the punching bag that was set on the floor.

"So then what brings you here?"

"I wanted to tell you something"

"Uhuh and whats that?"

"I wanted to tell you that i wont be able to come today after school because i got picked to show some new kids around the orphnage. Is there anyway that maybe i could come tommorow?" asked naruto grining at him hoping that he'd say yes.

"Hmmm.....Fine but you gotta help me close down" he said looking down at the grining blonde boy.

"I willl! Thanks Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto the left.

_**AT SCHOOL DURING RECESS **_

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata walked to there hang out place (**The tree with the picnic table). **Sakura and Ino called out to Sasuke and patted the seat that was right between them. Sasuke froze. Hinata and Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"Whats the matter Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"THEM!" he said pointing out to Sakura and Ino who were calling out his name.

Naruto laughed.

"You wanna hang somewere else then?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well we could go to the playground." Hinata offered.

"Nah. Lets go to that tree instead." Naruto said pointing out to the tree that had purple flowers on them.

Hinata and Sasuke both nodded in agreement and went to the tree.

"Ah, now this place is nice." said Naruto laying on the grass.

Hinata and Sasuke sat down.

"This tree is pretty" said Hinata looking up at the flowers that were hanging from the tree.

"Peaceful too. With out CRAZY Sakura and Ino" said Sasuke shivering from there names.

Hinata giggled and Naruto chuckled.

Naruto then felt the urge to go to the bathroom.

"Um, hey guys i'm gonna head to the bathroom ok?" said Naruto getting up.

"Sure. We'll be right here" said Sasuke.

"ok. Be right back!" said Naruto then running off.

**XXXXXX**

Sasuke and Hinata stood there in silence.

Hinata looked up at the flowers again and sighed softly happily.

Sasuke looked at Hinata as the wind blew her hair across her face.

_"Hinata's very pretty. Naruto's got taste. I should ask her if she likes him!"_ said Sasuke in his head.

"Hinata" said Sasuke.

Hinata loooked at him.

"yeah?"

"What do you think about Naruto?" he asked.

Hinata smiled at the name 'Naruto' and blushed.

"Hey your blushing! That means something. C'mon Hinata" he said smiling to her.

"I don't know if I should tell you" she said Blushing harder.

"Aww c'mon Hinata. Were friends right?"

Hinata still kept her smile and nodded.

"Then tell me. He said some pretty nice things about you" said Sasuke.

Hinata gasped excidingly and started to shake Sasuke's shoulders for answers.

"TELL ME!!!"

"OK OK! STOP SHAKING ME FIRST!" said Sasuke.

Hinata let go.

"Well? what did he say" she said jumping up and down.

"Ok i'll tell you but you gotta tell me what you think about him first. Then i'll tell you what he thinks about you" he said.

"You promise you'll tell me?"

"I promise you Hinata"

Hinata's whole face turned pink. She was too shy to say it but she wanted to know what her Naruto had thought about her.

"Well i think he's sweet, nice, funny, and a bit clumsy. And i..."

Hinata stopped. She was just to darn shy!

"Its ok Hinata just tell me!" said Sasuke.

_"And i __LIKE HIM SOOOO MUCH!!!_" She screamed. Then she covered her mouth. "_Aye! I didn't know that admitting my feelings about someone would be this loud!" _said Hinata in her head trembling a little from her screaming.

Sasuke just stood their in a bit shock from Hinata.

"Dang Hinata, for someone as queit as you, you sure can be loud" said Sasuke making Hinata blush.

"Im sorry"

"Its ok" he smiled.

"So its your turn now Sasuke." said Hinata.

"Ok he practically likes you alot too." said Sasuke.

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto dried his hands then left the restroom. He then saw Hinata jump up and down and squeeling happily.

"I wonder whats up with Hinata" said Naruto as he walked.

_**I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING! LOL, WILL NARUTO AND HINATA GET 2GETHER? WILL SASUKE MAKE A NOTE TO SELF TO STAY AWAY FROM HINATA WHEN SHE GOES CRAZY? I DONT KNOW! IT ALL GOES DOWN ON CHAPTER 9! lol review ppl!**_


	9. Truth or Dare?

_**CHAPTER 9! THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS **_

Naruto walked toward his friends. Hinata looked at him and sat down immeidiatly hoping that he didn't think that the jumping up and down scene was weird.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Naruto looked confused at him as he walked.

_"Why does Sasuke looked scared?" _wondered Naruto to himself.

"I'm back. So what did i miss?" asked Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other then looked back at Naruto.

"Nothing we were just talking about..umm...how ramen is my favorite food!" said Hinata blushing not knowing what else to say.

"Oh man! Ramen's my favorite food too! Whats your favorite flavor Hinata?" Naruto grinned waiting for her reply.

Hinata panicked. Then she just decided to guess a flavor.

"Um...shrimp?" she said shyly.

"Thats one of my top 3 favorite flavors. wow Hinata i didn't know you liked ramen" said Naruto.

"Neither did i" said Sasuke.

Hinata blushed.

"So what should we talk about?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke smiled.

"I know what to talk about!" Hinata and Naruto looked at him.

"Uhuh and whats that?"

"Lets talk about couples" said Sasuke.

Naruto eyes twitched, mouth open, and arms dangling to the grass.

"WHAT THE HECK?! Since when did you turn all Sakura?" Said Naruto.

"I think what hes trying to say is that he wants to talk about relationships. Right Sasuke?" said Hinata looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that! Thats what i meant" He said smiling shyly.

"Uh...OK?" said Naruto not really understanding why Sasuke would wanna talk about this kind of stuff.

"You know what Sasuke lets not talk about this. lets play truth or dare." said Naruto.

"Yeah ok lets do that!" he said.

"I'm gonna go first since i came up with the idea. Sasuke truth or dare?" Naruto looked at him evily thinking about the dares that he would give Sasuke if he picked it.

"Hmm....I pick truth!"

"Ugh fine. Is it true that you wanted to kiss Sakura?"

"OH MY GOD NO!"

Hinata and Naruto laughed.

"Ok your turn then Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Hinata truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok hmmm... is it true that you have a crush on someone?"

Hinata smiled and blushed as she nodded.

_"I wonder who she likes?" _wondered Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled then told her that it was her turn.

"Naruto truth or dare?" said Hinata blushing at him.

"I pick truth!"

Hinata smiled big and asked,

"Is it true that _you _like someone at this school?"

Naruto looked in her eyes.

"Yeah i do" he said.

Hinata looked like she was about to explode into squeels.

"MY turn! Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Im gonna have to go with DARE!"

"OK! you asked for it! And by the way, what ever we dare eachother to do, we have to do ok?" said Naruto.

Both nodded.

"Alright then Sasuke! I dare you to go call Sakura and give her a nice big kiss!"

Sasuke squirmed on the grass, Naruto laughed, and Hinata just stood there waching them both.

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT SASUKE! OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else im gonna go tel her that you wanted to get with her. And you know how crazy she'll get if i tell her."said Naruto.

"She'll aslo go crazy if i kiss her so whats the point?" asked Sasuke

"Just do it"

"Fine! But you OWE me!"

Sasuke got up and called out to Sakura. Sakura ran to him as fast as he made a hand motion to come.

"Yes my Sasuke?" she said then hugged him.

As he was being hugged he looked at Naruto pleadingly.

Naruto covered his mouth from laughing and shook his head no and gave him a _"Just do it already" _ look.

Sasuke pulled his face.

"Um Sakura i gotta give you something" said Sasuke trying to maintane himself from running as soon as she'd let go.

"Yes cutie?" said Sakura looking up at Sasuke's face.

And with that Sasuke grabed sakuras head and pulled her in and kissed her!

Sakuras eyes widened with pleasure and pulled his face closer to hers.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in shock and looked back at them.

Sasuke was despratly trying to pull away but Sakura was to strong.

All of a sudden their lips parted making Sakura fall to the ground.

Ino glared at Sakura.

"Sasuke's MY boyfriend not yours see?" said Ino then grabed Sasuke and kissed him.

_**OMG! DANG SASUKE REALLY HAS IT GOIN ON! LOL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE NARUTO AND HINATA'S LOVEY DOVEY MOMENT SO DONT WORRY! REVIEW!!!**_


	10. I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

_**Chapter 10! what shall happen next?! *GASP!* **_

Sakura got up and began to pull Ino's pony tail wich caused Sasuke to become free! (YAY!)

"Leave my Sasuke alone Sakura!" said Ino pulling her to the ground.

"He's not yours he's mine!" yelled out Sakura kicking her leg.

All of a sudden teachers came on down and stopped the fight. Both were taken to the pricipals office.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" asked Hinata to the shaking boy.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I think they got him preety good" said Naruto to Hinata.

"Yo Sasuke, snap out of it dude it was just a kiss" He said shaking Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke shook his head and blinked several times.

"Please tell me that all this was a dream and that none of what just happened was real!"

"Nah, man it happened. At least you got it over with" he said patting his back.

"Are we still going to play?" asked Hinata shyly.

"You still wanna play Sasuke? It might make you forget about what just happened."

"Yeah ok. Plus its my turn anyways." said Sasuke sitting down on the grass.

Hinata and Naruto joined him to the grass.

"Ok Naruto. Truth or dare?"

"I'm going with dare foo!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was blushing and winked at her.

_"This is for you and Naruto Hinata" _ said Sasuke in his head.

"Ok I dare you to....."

"Dare me what? c'mon recess is about to be over" said Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled queitly to himself and continued.

"Ok calm down. Oh and remember what you told us,'What ever we dare each other to do, we gotta do' ok?" said Sasuke pointing to him as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just hit me with it." said Naruto impatiently.

"Ok then, Naruto i dare you to kiss Hinata for at least 5 seconds!"

Both kids eyes widened and blushed madly.

"C'mon Naruto you gotta do it. Unless your gonna back do-"

"No way! I ain't backing down!" said Naruto cutting him off.

Naruto stood up and felt his body heating up.

"Go on Hinata." said Sasuke leaning on the tree looking comftorble.

Hinata shook as she stood up and looked at Naruto who's whole face was pink.

Naruto took 2 steps closer to Hinata but stopped to take a breath.

Hinata took 1 step closer to him. Her head was under his chin.

Both looked at each other in the eyes.

Naruto began to lean foward to Hinata.

_"I can't believe that this is really happening. Inches closer from touching my Naruto's lips" _ Said Hinata in her head.

Then just like that, both found their lips pressing against eachother's.

Naruto couldn't belive it! He was actually kissing the girl that he liked, the one who listened to him, that understood him, that was there for him when he was sad, the one who liked him for _him_, the one different from other girls.

Naruto held the back of her head with one hand and the other on her back.

Hinata closed her eyes and held his back with both hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke looked at them both smiling. He was happy to do both of his friends a favor.

_"Geez, its been more than 20 seconds! Oh man, the gaurd dutie teacher is looking!"_

Sasuke got up and saw that the gaurd lady was still loooking at Naruto and Hinata.

"Umm, you guys i really hate to interupt your momment but the gaurd dutie is looking at you both" said Sasuke.

Hinata and Naruto stopped and Blushed an insanley red color.

Naruto grinned at Hinata and Hinata smiled and looked up at him.

All of a sudden before the gaurd lady could get to them the bell rang.

"Lets go. I don't wanna see you guys get in trouble" said Sasuke pulling on both of his friends arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto was being draged, all he could look and think about was Hinata.

Just then he reealized that they were already in the classroom. He hurried to get his backpack.

After he put it on, the 3 friends went outside.

"So i guess you guys are oficially together now" said Sasuke to Naruto and Hinata who were both blushing.

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled.

"well i guess i'll see you tomorow Hinata" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

Before Naruto could turn around, Hinata got on her tipie-toes and gave Naruto a quik peck on the lips. She then smiled and waved goodbye to him and began walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was dead frozen just looking at Hinata walk.

Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto c'mon, we gotta get going" he said shaking his shoulder.

No reaction.

"C'mon you'll make out with her tommorow lets gooo!"

Naruto then began laughing queitly then louder.

_"What the heck is the matter with this guy" _Wondered Sasuke while Naruto was still laughing.

"What a crack head" mummbled Sasuke to himself. Just then Naruto turned to Sasuke with a BIG HUGE grin on his Face and started shaking Sasuke.

"I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!"

_**LOL. WILL SASUKE SLAP NARUTO SILLY TO LET HIM GO? WILL NARUTO EVEN STOP SHAKING HIM? WILL sASUKE MAKE "another" NOTE TO SELF TO STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO?!?! I DONT KNOW!!! LOL REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**_


	11. Sasuke moves in

_**Chapter 11. Enjoy!!!! **_

After Sasuke headed to his Orphanage, Naruto ran to his orphange to get ready.

Once he got in his room he changed into a white T-shirt that had an orange spiral in the middle, blue jeans, and his black Nikes (---HEX YEAH! XD). He then got his name tag and cliped it to his shirt, grabbed the schedual, and headed to Hellen's office with the rest of the other kids. Naruto quietly opened the door and saw that the other kids that were to guide the others were dressed in formal clothes.

The girls wore skirts and blouses or a dress, and the boys wore a collard shirt with a vest on top with dressy pants or just a buttoned up long sleeved shirt with a tie and the dressy pants.

All Naruto was wearing was his regular play clothes. Naruto looked around and saw Jandi.

"I thought we were assighined to guide the new kids not go to a party" whispered Naruto to Jandi. Jandi smiled at Naruto.

"Well i guess the others wanted to make a good impresion thats all" she said.

"Does that mean that i gotta go back and change?" he said worrying.

"Nope. Besides, i think you look nicley dressed than the rest of the kids who came dressed formal" said Jandi calming Naruto down.

"Thanks Jandi" he grinned.

"Gather around children" anounced Hellen. Every one gathered and faced towards her.

"Now, today is the day were you will get to show the new ones around. I expect everysingle one of you to be polite and show them that this orphanage will be fun for them. They are all waiting downstairs. As i said before, They will be picking you as a partner, which means that if someone picks you and you don't seem to like that person just because of their color,or how they look like, or even how they are dressed, then you will get 1 months job of mopping the floors. Now how many of you would like to mop floors while everyone is outside playing?" she asked with a sly smile.

No one responded to her question.

"I see that no one would like to mop floors. Now then do i make myself clear on how you should act?" she asked getting up.

Everone nodded yes.

"Alright then, get in a strait single filed line and lets head down stairs" she said.

Once everyone got in line, they headed down stairs.

As Naruto and the others were walking down the stairs, he saw Sasuke.

He grinned to him and waived hello. Sasuke smiled ans stuck out his tongue.

There they were. All 11 kids face to face with the other 11.

"Hello children, and welcome to Konoha orphange. Today you will be guided by one of these kids. They will show you around and show you a great time. Now heres the thing. You will get to choose who you want your guide to be, and who ever you choose will also be your roomate. So go on ahead and choose" she said.

Sasuke hurried on to Naruto but then all of a sudden someone grabed on Naruto's arm.

"Hi there cutie, my name is Kiara Lee and i want YOU to be my guide" said the strange girl who was now hugging him.

Naruto was shocked. He looked at Sasuke who was laughing at him.

All of a sudden Jandi came.

"I'm sorry Kiara but your gonna have to pair up with one of the girls" said Jandi putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off and squeezed Naruto tight.

"But i want...." she stopped to look at his nametag.

"I want Naruto as a partner"

Jandi grinned at Kiara knowing that she seemed to like him.

"Aww, now do you really want to be put in the same room with a smelly boy?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke was holding onto the wall for support from his laughter.

"Not like that" she whispered low enough that only he could here.

"THIS CUTE THING THAT I"M HUGGING RITE NOW GETS TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME!!!" she beamed hugging him even tighter.

Jandi sighed apolegediclly to Naruto as he was being shooken while being hugged.

"I'm sorry Kiara but you need to be paired up with a girl" said Jandi tugging on her lightly.

"Hmph. Fine but i wanna do something before i let go." said Kiara to Jandi, now facing Naruto's face.

"I hope i'll see you around cutie" said Kiara smiling to him.

Then before she let go she kissed Naruto on the cheek and ran away squeeling.

/(OxO)/ (---- **Naruto's expression after =D**)

Just then Sasuke fell on to the ground and laughed from looking at his friend's face.

Jandi began to giggle a bit from his face too.

"Ok, Sasuke and Naruto begin with the activities" said Jandi, then walking away still giggling.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards him trying to manage not to laugh.

"Naruto c-c-cmon..." He covered his from not laughing. The way Naruto looked rite now was pricless.

Just then Sasuke couldn't help it and began to laugh again.

Naruto finally snapped back into the real world and looked at his friend in an "OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED" expression.

"Sasuke"

He finnaly stoped laughing.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

He chuckled and began;

"That was Kiara. She's crazy, probably MORE crazy than Sakura and Ino combined. She falls for guys _waaay_ to easy just like she did to you right now. She did that to me like 3 months after i moved into my orphanage. She'll only leave you alone if she finds someone else fall in love with." he laughed again. "Looks like she wont be looking for someone else in a loooong time" he said patting Naruto in the back.

"Ugh. Here we go then. Whatever, lets start with the activities before jandi comes again and gets mad" said Naruto looking at the schedual.

"Yeah lets go" said Sasuke excited.

_**AFTER THE ACTIVITIES. DINNER TIME IN CAFETERIA **_

During dinner, Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other and talked and laughed about there day.

"Today was fun" said Sasuke after he took a bite from his hamburger.

"Yeah it was!" said Naruto slurping down his microwaved ramen down.

"So who is this 'Kakashi' guy that you were talking about when school wasn't starting yet." asked Sasuke.

"He's my martial arts instructor. He's really cool and creepy sometimes"

"How is he creepy?"

"Cause the other day he took me out for ice cream and he has a mask that covers half of his face, so i ask him, 'Uhh how are you supposed to eat your icecream if you have that mask on?' and he was like, 'That is a good question. Oh shoot look over there' so i turn around were he pointed and there was nothing, so right when i turn around HIS ICECREAM CUP IS EMPTY! And so i ask him how the heck did he do that and his answer was, 'Thats for me to know and for you to never find out"

"Wow. That _is _weird! I wanna meet this guy!!!" said Sasuke.

"Hey, then you wanna come with me after school and learn how to fight? And also so you could get to know him" asked Naruto after drinking his soda.

"Heck Yeah i do!" he said eagerly.

"Excuse me, May i have your attention please?" said Hellen with a microphone in her hand so everyone could here her.

Everyone looked at her.

"Did you all have fun?" she asked.

"YEAH!" said everyone.

Hellen giggled.

"Ok now the 12 of you that are new to this orphanage, after you are done eating, please go get you bags and suitcasses and put them in your new rooms and then you will have 2 hours to get to bed" she said.

the whole room groaned of the thought of going to be already.

Hellen then left the cafeteria and left the kids to eat.

_**AFTER DINNER. NARUTO HELPING SASUKE WITH BAGS**_

"Thats the last of them" said Sasuke dropping his 2 bags on the floor.

"Man these things are heavy. What do you have in them anyways? Rocks?" said Naruto after comming inside his room with 3 of Sasuke's bags then closing the door.

"No. I just have alot of clothes" he grinned.

"Ugh" he said pouncing on his bed.

"So i sleep here?" Sasuke asked pointing to jimmy's bed.

Naruto stared at the bed annd nodded slowly not taking his eyes off of the bed.

"Cool" he said. then as Sasuke was about to sit on the bed, Naruto pulled his arm from taking a seat.

"Dude whats the problem?" he said pulling his arm away.

"I-i was just kidding" he said embaressed.

"About what?"

"I mean that this is your bed" he said pointing out to his.

"Uhh...ok? thanks" he said then setting his things down.

There was then a knock on their door.

"You guys gotta go to bed now" Said Jandi stiking her head in there room.

Both boys groaned.

"I no i no. But you need yourrest now comeon, lets get to bed" she said.

"Ok" said Sasuke.

Jandi smiled at Naruto. She smiled at him because he finally had a friend to share a romm with.

Naruto smiled back knowing why she smiled at him

_**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! REVIEW!!!**_.


	12. Bad dream again

_**Chapter 12!!! couple more 'till the final one!**_

_"Naruto get up!" said Jandi_

_"Hn?!" he said quikly getting up rubbing his eyes then yawning._

_"Get changed! Theres a change of plans. The adults are coming today!" she said hurryinlgy pulling him out of bed._

_"But i don't wanna go" he said falling back to his pillow._

_Jandi put her hands to her hips and tsk tsked at him._

_"Thats to bad then. Your acting dumb. Looks like Sasuke might have a better chance getting adopted than you since he cares and is already in the CONNECTION CENTER" she said making Naruto slowly get up from bed glaring at her._

_"What did you say!!?" he cried out angrily._

_"Oh my! Do i have to repeat myself to the dumb little boy that doesn't care?" she said making an "UH OH!" face._

_Naruto growled at her making her laugh loudly._

_" I mean just look out your window and then you'll see that i'm right!" she laughed onced again while pointing at Naruto's window._

_He looked out and saw Sasuke with his bags walking to the parking lot with a man and a whoman smiling at they're new son._

_Naruto stepped back still keeping his eyes at Sasuke._

_"No!" he whispered._

_Jandi was now laughing harder than before._

_"LOOK OUT THE WINDOW AGAIN AND SEE!" she said._

_Naruto walked slowly and saw that ALL the kids from the orphanage were walking with there stuff with 1 or 2 new parents by there side. Some looked up at Naruto and laughed at him._

_Tears streamed down his face, anger rushed through his body, and pain rosed in his heart._

_He saw Sasuke turn back to look at him. All he did was laugh and point._

_Naruto ran out of his room and started running towards the rooms were the others were tosee if it was really true that everyone left. He opened 1 door and there was nothing but furniture. He opened another room and saw the same thing. he opened and opened and opened doors and saw........nothing._

_Naruto collapsed to the ground screeming. He pulled his hair and hit his head with all his force. He cried loud, there was knowone to hear him cry anyways._

_He then heard foot steps enter the room that he was in._

_"If only you cared" said Jandi._

Naruto gasped and quiclky stood up from bed.

He looked around taking heavy breaths. He saw that Sasuke was still sleeping. He got up from bed and looked out his window. There was no Adults or kids out there, just the sun barely rising.

Naruto went to his little bathroom and washed his face then went back and sat on his bed.

"Stupid dream" he whispered. He squeezed his eyes tight then opened them and blinked several times and shook his head.

Sasuke moved around his bead and slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" he said pulling him self up then turning on the lamp that was right between the 2 beds.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I had a bad dream. Did i wake you up?"

"No. I just felt felt the urge to wake up for some reason"

"Oh"

"What time is it?" asked Sasuke while stretching.

"Its 5:57 am" he said looking at the clock then back at him.

"Wow thats early. So what was your nightmare about?" he said after he yawned.

After Naruto told Sasuke his horrible dream Sasuke got up and sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Its ok Naruto. I had worse than you trust me" he said.

"I dont wanna talk about this anymore. Lets get ready for school yeah?"

"Yeah"

_**DURING BREAKFAST :DD**_

Naruto and Sasuke were talking and eating there cereal.

"So how do you feel now that Hinata is your girlfriend?" he said after swallowing his rice crispies **(--- SnAp, CrAcKlE, pOP!)**

Naruto turned red but smiled.

"Happy."

"Wha-...."

"Hey guys what are we talking about?" there came in Kiara with her Fruit Loops sitting cofortably next to Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at eachother. Sasuke just then raised one eyebrow and smiled evily to Kiara.

"Oh nothing, were just talking about Naruto's... nevermind Kiara i don't think you wanna no" said Sasuke shaking his head at first then shoving cereal up his mouth.

Naruto looked at Sasuke confusingly.

_"What is he talking about__?"_ he wondered.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto in a "Play along look".

"What?" he asked but no words came out.

Sasuke then mouthed, "Play along" in the slowest way as possible so Naruto could tell what he was trying to say.

Naruto finally understood on what he was gettting at.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kiara.

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"We're just talking about...." he stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"We're talking about Naruto's smoking HOT girlfriend!" said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him in a "WTF!" look then finally understood that he was just doing that on purpose.

"What!? My Naruto has a girlfriend?!?!" she cried out.

"Yup" said Sasuke nodding.

Kiara looked at Naruto.

"Yeah i do, sorry Kiara" he shrugged.

"B-b-but, i-i-i, l-lo-o-v-..." she was turning red,

Kiara then left there table.

"Don't worry. At least she wont bug you...i think" said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at her as she walked away.

_**At school **_

"Goodmorning class." said Iruka coming in with a stack of composition books then taking a seat.

"Goodmorning Iruka sensei" said everyone.

"Now today were going to learn about literature, but i wont be teaching it"

"YAY!" screamed Choji in the back.

"Choji"

"Yes Iruka sensei"

"Would you like to stay in for recess?"

"NO!"

"Yeah you do"

"No i dont" he whined

"Bring me your backpack" he said making a "Come here" hand motion.

''Uhh, ok let me just take out some stuff and then i'l-"

"Give it to me now!" he said cutting him off.

Choji got up and walked holding his backpack.

"Here" he said then walking back to his seat.

Iruka opened his backpack and sighed.

"Do i have to talk to your father about whats inside of here?"said Iruka crossing his arms looking at him.

The whole class looked bak at Choji.

he turned red.

"About what?"

"Oh, i don't no! Maybe about this!" said Iruka grabimg Choji's backpack, held it upside down and WOOSH! There dropped out 6 bags of patatoe chips, 2 sodas, and 4 bars of cchocolate.

"DANG CHOJI! Someone needs to call Jenny Craig" said one of the classclowns.

Everyone began to laugh. Hinata, Naruto, Ino,Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura were his friends but they couldny help but laugh.

"Hey! If Jenny doesn't work for you then maybe 24 hour fitnness will do you good!" yelled out another kid.

The class laughed even harder.

Choji sunk deep down to his desk.

"QUIET!" yelled out Iruka."Both of you clowns! To the principals office! Choji step outside. Your coming with me. Hinata!" yelled out Iruka.

Hinata flinched.

"Yes Iruka sensei?" she said looking innocently at him.

Once Iruka looked at her, his angry face began slowly to become calm.

He sighed.

"Can you please pass out these composition books while i take care of some buisness around here?" he said in a more relaxed tone.

Hinata nodded.

Once Iruka left with the 3 boys everyone began to talk while Hinata passed out the composition books.

"What are those for?" asked Naruto.

"Its for literature stupid" said Sakura from across the room.

"Oh" said Naruto to himself.

Hinata came by Naruto and Sasuke's desk and handed Sasuke his first then Naruto's.

"Hi Naruto" she smiled.

"Hi" he grinned.

Just then before Hinata and Naruto could get it on!!! A man with long white hair, sandals, red lines on his face, holding books, and some girl modeling pictures magazing. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the man.

_**DUN! DUN! DUN!!!! WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUSE MAN WITH A MAGAZINE OF MODELS?? IDK! REVIEW PPL!**_


	13. PervySage!

_**CHAPTER 13. WHAT SHA'LL HAPPEN?!?!?!**_

The man stood there staring seriously at the class.

Hinata walked in front of the desk to place the extra composition books down next to the cabnet, but right when she was about to place them down the man grabbed the books away from her. Hinata looked at him a bit frightened.

"Sit down!" he hissed. Hinata immediatly followed his instructions and sat down.

The room stayed quiet for a looong time. The man took a deep breath while closing his eyes then began to walk in front of the desk to face everyone.

His mouth began to turn into a big grin.  
"HELLO CLASS! MY NAME IS JIRAIYA, THE LEGENDARY FAMOUSE AUTHOR!!! I'M SURE YOU ALL NO CAN TAKE PICTURES AFTER CLASS, NOT TO WORRY"

The whole class was confused.

"Uhh we never heard of you before" said Kiba.

"WHAT!? YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF ME?" he said in shocked.

The class shook there heads no. Jiraiya set his things down and ran up to Shikamaru.

"Kid. Have you ever heard of me?"

Shikamaru yawned.

"Nope, not at all"

"Have you?!" he asked going to Sakura.

"I'm sorry but no" she said.

"How about you yellow hair?" he asked shaking Naruto.

"My name is Naruto, not yellow head. And no ive never heard of you before"He said

He went in front of the class again.

"NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER HEARD OF ME?" he asked again.

The class shook there heads no again.

He quikly scatered the books that he brought with him and shoowed the class these 2 books.

"Have any of you ever read this? Its called, 'The love Sage' " he asked showing everyone this turqois and orange book.

again everyone said no.

"Whats it about?" aked Ino.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, its about when a man and woman love each other very much, they begin to ha-"

"Woah, woah, woah stop! Were suposed to learn about literature not about how adults get _physical"_ exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Ok then. You guys wanna learn literature? Then lets get writing" he said.

Druing the period, everyone had to write about there favorite season. Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto were writting.

"Man, this is soo easy! my favorite season is winter" he whispered.

"Mines summer cause we get to swim. i'm already done!" wispered Sasuke dropping his pencil on his desk.

Naruto sighed and began to look around. He saw that Jiraiya was sitting in Iruka's chair while reading "Love Sage". He heard him giggle when he flipped a page.

Sasuke noticed the magazine of models and looked at Naruto.

"Did you see that magazine?" whispered Sasuke.

Naruto tilt his head a little and saw it.

"This Jiraiya guy is a perv" Naruto said.

"And what type of tittle is that? 'Love Sage'?" Sasuke said as he looked at the front cover.

"Hey Sasuke, whats 'Sage'?''

"I don't no. It sounds weird though." he said scratching his head.

"Its probably something pervy.......sage... Hey Sasuke, i made up a perfect nickname for this guy" he said looking at him then at Jiraiya.

"What is it?"

"It's Pervy Sage!"

"Why that?"

"Well, cause his 2 books are called 'Love _sage' _and hes perverted, _pervy_ for short. So combine those 2 together and, Waala! You got the name 'Pervy Sage" explained Naruto grinning.

"Well now, seeing how you 2 are talking means that your done right?" said Jiraiya.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw that he was looking not to pleased.

"Now what was my nickname again? I couldn't here you" said Jiraiya making the whole class look at Naruto and Sasuke's table.

Naruto turned red. He looked at Hinata who was staring at him worringly.

He looked at sasuke who was looking at Jiraiya.

"Why don't you stand in front of the class and tell me what you said" jiraiya pointed up front as he spoke.

Naruto gulped, all he was gonna do was embarrase him.

Well he didn't want to disobey so he got up and walked in front of the class.

"Ok now, tell me and the class what you said"

_"Here goes then" _ said Naruto in his head.

"Well i called you a..."

"What?"

"PervySage" he murmured.

"Speak up kid, i cant hear you"

"I called you a PervySage!" he said.

_**OMGEES!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NARUTO?!?!?! WHAT WILL JIRAIYA KILL HIM WITH? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!!!!! WHATS 2+2?!?!??!?!??!?!??!?!?! LOL REVIEW!!!!**_


	14. Name calling

_**CHAPTER 14! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!**_

All of a sudden the class began to laugh. Naruto turned red as he sighed. He looked at Hinata who was just staring at everyone else laughing, Sasuke was doing the same too.

"QUIET!" Jiraiya snapped.

Everyone stopped.

"What did you call me?" he askedglaring at him.

Naruto's heart pounded from the way he was looking at him.

_"Man, i already told him. Why does he wanna hear it again?" _ wondered Naruto. All he was going to do was embares him again and make the whole class laugh.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he yelled.

Naruto gulped.

"I-i-i, um. I called y-you a P-p-pervyS-s-sage."

"A what?"

"A-a P-p-pervySage"

"With out your studdering kid" he said.

Naruto looked down at his shoes.

_"I already told this guy like 3 times! Why the heck does he wanna here itagain?!" _ he said in his head.

"I called you a PERVYSAGE!" he said yelling at the last word so he would stop asking him what he said.

The class quietly giggled.

"Thats what i thought you said" Jiraiya walked towards Naruto. Once he was right in front of him he turned to the class.

"Now class,"- he began to smile- "Do you like to be called names?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Do you like it when the name that they called you makes you feel bad?"

No again.

"Well how many of you like this kid?" he asked looking at the class while pointing at Naruto.

There was 25 in the class. Only 17 raised there hands.

Naruto looked at Hinata who had an "_i feel really bad about this" _look on her face. He didn't dare look at his other friends to see if they raised there hands or not.

Jiraiya began to chukle.

"You in the red! what would you call him?" asked Jiraiya to this kid named Chonny.

Chonny stood up.

"I'd call Naruto BUTTFACE!" he said laughing at the end.

some kids giiggled.

"How about you?" he asked a girl named Makino.

"I would call him, stupid head, cause he's got no brains! I'm suprised he passed the spelling test" she said then sat back down as the kids laughed.

Naruto lowered his head and looked at the ground. His face was begining to get hot.

"How about reatrd?" said another boy who stood up.

"Or freak?" said another.

"What about umpalumpa. He's pretty short" said this girl.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me!" said this kid named Dominique raising his hjand jumping on her chair.

Naruto clenched his teeth.

"Alright. What do you gotta say kid?" said Jiraiya.

"I would call him, U-G-L-Y, UGLY!!!"

Just then the whole class exploded into laughter. Except Naruto's friends.

"SHUT UP!!!" He screamed.

everyone was starttled and stopped including Jiraiya.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto's face was red with tears shooting out from his eyes.

"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO ALL OF YOU?"

None said anything.

"OR YOU?!" he said looking at Jiraiya.

"I'M JUST A KID! ITS NOT LIKE I CALLED YOU ANYTHING ELSE! WHAT KIND OF STUPID TEACHER LIKE YOU WOULD HUMILIATE A 10 YEAR OLD KID LIKE ME?!?!

I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU WITH THAT MEANINGLESS NAME THAT I CALLED YOU, WICH I DON'T SEE WHY YOUR MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT BY MAKING EVERYONE CALL ME NAMES!!!" He yelled. He stopped for a momment to whipe his tears with his sleeve. But there was no use. Tears were still coming down onto his cheeks.

''OR YOU GUYS!" he said as he faced the ones who called him names. "AGAIN! WHAT THE HECK DID I EVER DO TO YOU GUYS TO DESERVE WHAT YOU MORONS CALLED ME HUH?" He said to the quiet room.

"You just called us Morons" said Chonny.

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS- OR SHOULD I SAY MORONS, DESERVE IT! I'VE NEVER SAID OR DONE ANYTHING BAD TO ANY OF YOU! SO WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME NAMES? IS IT BECAUSE THIS STUPID TEACHER SAID SO?" he huffed and whiped it with the back of his palm.

No one answered him.

"Thats what i thought" Said Naruto. "And you!" He then turned to Jiraiya. And his face began to look angry.

"YOU ARE THE MOST STUPIDEST, MEANIST, BRAINLESS, AND NOT TO MENTION,'PATHEDIC' TEACHER THAT I'VE VER MET!!!" he yelled.

Just the the bell rang for recess.

_**WELL THAT WAS IT. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. WHAT SHALL HAPPEN DURING RECESS!!! I DONT NO! REVIEM MI PPL!**_


	15. Sorry wont cut it!

_**CHAPTER 15!!! *gASP***_

Everyone still stood there quietly even though the bell rang.

Naruto wiped his face and stood their looking at the class and at Jiraiya angrily.

Jiraiya shut his eyes and sighed.

"Class dismissed" he said opening them back up.

Kids slowly got up and began to walk out the door. Naruto wiped his eyes once more and was the last to walk out the door.

"Naruto wait" said Jiraiya.

Naruto stopped were he was but didn't turn t look at him.

"Don't you mean, 'Freak' or 'Butt face'?" he asked as he turned to face him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in guilt. His little round face torn up and sad starring back at him with _"What did i do to deserve this?"_ eyes.

"I-i-i'm sorry" he said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I said im sorry." he said with out the studder.

Naruto shook his head no as his eyes were begining to water.

"Sorry won't cut it for humiliating me in front of everyone" his voice trembled.

Jiraiya scratched his head not knowing what to say to him.

"Why?" Naruto asked dropping to the ground crying."Why would you do such a thing to me?! You don't even know me and you decided to say bad things 'bout me! WHY!?"

Jiraiya now felt REALLY bad.

"Naruto im really sorry fo-"

"I said that 'sorry' wont cut it!'' he said angrily. "I've got enough problems in my life already and i didn't need yours or the class's crtizises!" he said while his head was touching his knee's. "Now tell me Jiraiya, Why would you humiliate a child for calling you a name that had no meaning what so ever?" demanded Naruto.

"I just.....I'm sorry Naruto" he said.

''DIDN'T I SAY THAT SORRY WON"T DO IT?" he said as tears were constantly shooting out from his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood up and pulled a chair and placed it right in front of Jiraiya. Then sat down placing his hands on the desk waiting for Jiraiya's answer.

"Well?" Naruto said.

Jiraiya sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Look i said i was sorry ok? Now if you'll excuse me i got places to be now that i'm done substituting" he said as he grabed his bag and papers.

"And humiliating me" murmered Naruto as Jiraiya steped out the door and left.

Naruto sat in that chair and burried his face into his arms and desk.

An adult making fun of a child, what is that?

Naruto was confused. He didn't know why he did that. ESPECIALLY a teacher. What can he do? He could tell the principal or Iruka but that still wouldn't explain why Jiraiya did such a thing.

He couldn't do anything to find why.

All he can do...is cry.

"Why is everything bad happening to me?" he asked the empty room."My family is dead, i have no parents, i get no hugs or anything, i had a bad day, and worst of all i'm a stupid...orphan" he whispered in frusteration. "I hate my life!" he said punching his head.

As Naruto's face was still burried to the desk he heard footsteps entering the room.

'N-naruto, why on earth didn't you tell me such a thing?"

Naruto quickly turned and saw that Iruka was right behind him looking shocked.

Just then Naruto yelled.

_**I'LL EXPLAIN WHY HE YELLED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	16. Naruto's day so far

_**CHAPTER 16 YO! LOL.**_

"NOOOOO!!!" he yelled.

"Naruto whats the matter why are you screaming?" Asked Iruka worringly.

Naruto burried his face again and yelled.

"Naruto what happened? Stop yelling your going to make everyone come in here! Please tell me whats going on!"

Naruto looked at him sad.

"I HATE MY LIFE IRUKA SENSEI!!!" he cried falling into Iruka's arms. He just needed a hug really bad.

Iruka held him and was still confused.

"Don't say that Naruto." He said pulling him making him face him.

''BUT I DO!!! I HATE MYSELF! WHY CANT I JUST _DIE_ ALREADY!!!" he yelled into his shoulder.

Iruka sat him down on a chair.

"Tell me, why didn't you tell me that you were an orphan Naruto"

"Tell me Iruka sensei. If you were an orphan would you tell your teacher out of no were that you are?" he asked him huffing

"Well i wouldn't say it out of No where Naruto, but i would tell my teacher"

"Well i wouldn't''

"Naruto how long have you been keeping this away from me?"

"I dunno maybe at least for 2years now" he replied as he shrugged.

"2 years?!" he echoed in suprise.

Naruto nodded after he wiped his face.

"Then who sighned your school papers when you registered in this school?" asked Iruka.

"One of the workers named Jandi. She sighned everything" Naruto said.

"Then why didn't she ever come to parent teacher confrence's?"

"She's not my Pare- i mean my m-mom" Naruto looked away from him as he said 'mom'.

"Does Sakura, Kiba, or any of your friends no about this?" He asked while Naruto was looking out the window.

"Yeah. Hinata and Sasuke are the only ones" he said as he watched them both talking under that beautiful purple flowered tree.

"Can i ask you something else Naruto" said iruka now looking more confused.

"Yeah"

"Why aren't you at recess?"

Naruto then began to cry again.

"Can i-i give y-you some advice Iruka sensei?" he asked while he shut his eyes making tears come out even more.

"Umm, Sure" said Iruka

"Next time don't hire bad substitutes that humiliate children in front of everyone!" he cried looking at him.

"N-Naruto what are you talking about?"

"That Jiraiya guy that was teaching us literature, humiliated me in front of everyone Iruka sensei!"

"What the- why? when? how?" Iruka was very dissapointed in what he was hearing.

"When you left with Choji and those other 2 guys i just said a name that offended him and he got mad and so he made me stand in front of the class and repeat what i said to him and so i did like 3 or 4 times and he supposably didn't hear me, so i said it again then it was quiet for a couple minits then he started to ask everyone what names they would call me. So they called me names and Jiraiya just stood thier laughing like the others did and- God Iruka sensei why does this have to happen to me!?" he shrieked.

Iruka's eyes were widened from what he was hearing.

"What _teacher _would do that to a child?" he asked.

"Thats what i wanna no too!" said Naruto.

Iruka looked at the boy right in front of him. What he saw in him right now was alot of things.

One of them was that his eyes were filled with confusion and pain. Sorrow and agony was written all over his face. He was just a boy.

"Did he at least say sorry to you?" He asked Naruto as his eyes were still splashing with water.

"Yeah. But 'sorry' won't cut it." he said as he was trying to stop the tears.

"This is unexceptable! Naruto don't worry this will not be left like this."

"Whats the point? It still won't cover for what he did to me"

"I'm very sorry that this happened to you Naruto. I want names of the kids who made you feel this way'' said Iruka in bit anger.

Naruto did as he was told and began to tell him the names of those who made fun of him. He also told Iruka what they said.

Iruka sighed in great dissapointment.

"Again Naruto,i am truly sorry about this''

Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears. His little face turned red with sadness.

"You don't have to be sorry Iruka sensei. You didn't do anything to make me feel this way, it was Jiraiya, and its not like me to tell on a person but......this was just bad!" he cried covering his face with both hands.

Iruka grabed both of Naruto's hands and pulled him in for a hug.

_"He needs this right now" _he said in his head.

"I wish this never happened" Naruto whispered as he held tight on Iruka's back.

_**AFTER SCHOOL. NARUTO & SASUKE WALKING **_

"Naruto?"

Sasuke looked at his friend. He was still sad. Naruto was staring at the ground as he walked. His eyes were a bit wet from his crying. He was quiet.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"No" he said softly.

"I feel really bad about what happened"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't be"

"But i am. That Jiraiya had no rite to do this to you man" he said as he looked at him.

"Sasuke"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not talk about this, yeah?"  
"Sure"

"Are you ready to kick butt?" asked Naruto managing a fake smile.

Sasuke knew that Naruto's happy expressions were fake but he didn't want to make him more sad.

"Hecks yeah! I can't wait to meet this Kakashi guy too!" he grinned.

_**AT SELF DEFENSE PLACE**_

Naruto opened the door. both boys went inside.

Naruto noticed that the same lady he saw the other day was talking to kakashi again. And he still wasn't able to see her face.

Kakashi saw naruto and waved to him. The lady went out the back door as Naruto waved back.

"Good evening Naruto" said Kakashi as he walked towards the 2 boys.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind but i brought my friend who's really interested in learning self defense to. Can he join?" he asked in a "PREETY PLEASE" voice.

"Of course he can. But he's gotta help close down too" he said.

"I will sir!" said Sasuke front and centered.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Whats your name kid?" asked Kakashi looking at the black haired boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he smiled.

"Sasuke..Hmmm. Well your gonna need a uniform. Theres a couple ones over there next to the black bunching bag. Go see wich one fits you" he spoke as he pointed to 4 coat hangers that had uniforms on them.

"Okay" sasuke then kicked off his shoes and ran across the matt floor to the coat hangers.

"I Can't find my uniform Kakashi sensei" said Naruto looking up at him.

"Thats because you left it in the trunk of my car"

"Ohhhhhhhh"

"Yeah you remember now do you?"

"Yeah. Sorry"

"Here"-Kakashi reached into his pocket and took out his car keys."Just press the green button to unlock, and the red to lock right back up okay?" he said as he showed him.

Naruto nodded and took the keys and ran to Kakashi's car.

_**WELL UM YEAAAH....THATS CHAPTER 16!!! REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**_


	17. Anouncment

Hi you guys! sorry that storys havent been updated yet.  
my mom wont pay the FRiggin internet! im done with all chapters including the end. so Stay put! 


	18. Rest of the day

_**CHAPTER 17!!! :] XD**_

Naruto Went out to the parkinglot and pressed the green button. The car beeped as its lights flashed. He opened the trunk and found his bag. He then wanted to check if he left something else in Kakashi's car, so he opened the back door and went in to check. All Naruto saw was a water bottle and the reciet from the store that they went at, But then Naruto saw something else on the passengars seat. It was a turqois book. He didn't no what it was called so he grabed it and flipped it over. Naruto's eyes widened as he read the tittle of the book.

_" 1?" _he murmered. Just then Naruto remembered something.

"This is the same book that stupid Jiraiya showed us today?" Naruto looked at the books front cover picture. It was a white haired man being chased by a Black haired lady.

Naruto's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"_the guy looks like jiraiya"_ He said in his head. He looked at the tittle again, then at the picture.

"Hmmm....Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he asked himself as he looked at the Jiraiya look-a-like running away from the woman.

He then threw the book back to were it was and headed back inside.

"Did you lock up?" asked Kakashi as Naruto was about to go into the bathroom to change.

"I forgot. Sorry. Let me go back and-"

"No its all right i'll do it" he interupted him."Gimme my keys."

"Oh yeah here i...umm...", Naruto couldn't find the keys as he reached into his pockets.

He looked up at Kakashi who rolled his eyes.

"You don't have them do you?" he said walking towards the back door.

"Heh...Sorry Kakashi sensei" he said smiling apolegedicly.

"Its okay" he said as he sighed."Hurry up and change. And tell Sasuke the same" he then shut the door.

"SASUKE?"

"YEAH?"

"KAKASHI SENSEI SAID TO HURRY UP AND CHANGE!"

"OKAAAY! LET ME FIND MY SIZE FIRST!" he yelled so he could here him.

Naruto went inside the bathroom and opened up his bag.

After he had his uniform on he went outside. Finally. Sasuke had found his size and was on the matt floor stretching.

"Hey shouldn't he be in already?" said Naruto as he sat next to Sasuke while he streched.

"Oh when he came in, his phone rang so he went outside again to take his call" said Sasuke while he reached his toes.

"Oh, ok. Why are you stretching?"

"Because if i stretch then it wont be so hard to run, punch, or kick"

"Ohh. Do you do this everytime your about to do some athletic activity?"

Sasuke nodded then stood up and twisted his back to the side wich you could here it crack. "Ok! Now i pumped up!" he said jumping up in down.

Naruto got up from the matt floor.

"Wanna spare real quick?" said Naruto holding both of his fists in front of his face.

"Prepare to die then!" Said Sasuke grinning seperating his legs out as his hands were in front of his face also.

Naruto through his fist at his stomach. Sasuke grabed his hand inches from Naruto almost punching him. He twist his wrist with the hand that he held him with and used his other hand to grab his arm and turned it to Naruto's back. As Sasuke was behind Naruto holding onto his arm, he got his other hand and put it to his back. Now both of Naruto's arms were to his back.

Sasuke chuckled. "Give up?!"

"Foo we barley started!" he said. Since Naruto's body was bowed, he looked to see were Sasuke's feet were. He spoted them right behind his legs. With that Naruto kicked Sasuke's leg hard causing him to let go and fall back. Naruto shook his arms out and lunged at Sasuke since he was still on the ground.

Sasuke gasped as he saw his friend about to attack him. Naruto ran up to him and Sasuke threw his foot at Naruto, but missed. Naruto grabed Sasuke's foot and right when he was about to push it against Sasuke's face they heard the door open.

"Did i keep you waiting that long that you'd start killing each other?" asked Kakashi looking at his 2 students who one of them had the others foot while the other one looked helpless on the ground.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's foot and helped him up.

"We wern't killing each other, we just wanted to..spare eachother real quick before you came back" said Naruto.

" lets get down to buisness you 2". Through out the whole time Kakashi's been making them run, kick punching bags, and keep their push-ups in place for along time.

_**AFTER SELFDEFENSE CLASS. SHUTTING DOWN. **_

"Ok! Drop!" said Kakashi standing up from squatting.

Both boys let go of their hands and droped to the ground.

"My arms are aching!" moaned Sasuke.

"Uyy it hurts!" Said Naruto rubing his arms.

"Do your legs and feet hurt too?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeees!" they said at the same time whining.

"Good. Thats means your feeling the burn" Kakashi chukled. "C'mon you guys. It's time to close down"

Both boys moaned again but got up.

"Ok Sasuke you put the punching bags away, and Naruto you get to put away the boards in the storage also start sweeping around." he said as he walked to his office.

Naruto and Sasuke did as they were told and by the time they finished Kakashi came out of his office eyesmiling both boys while hiding his hands behind his back.

"Thanks. I have something for you both" he said.

"Like what?'' Asked Naruto.

Just then Kakashi unhid his hands. He held 2 pairs of black gloves with 3 white stripes on the palm part.

"These are for you guys"

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei!" They both said excidingly.

Naruto imediatly put his on and felt happy.

_**IN THEIR ROOMS AT THE ORPHANAGE **_

"So did you have fun?" Asked Naruto as he was punching the air with his new gloves.

"Yeah. He's so cool. But my arms still hurt though" he said rubing them.

"Yeah mines too, I better stop or else there gonna feel worse tommorow" Said Naruto puting his fists down.

"Finally its Friday!" Sasuke said collapsing to his bed.

"I know! It's a good thing we didn't get any homework either" He said Taking his gloves off.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Naruto.

Jandi then came in closing the door behind her.

"Whats up guys?" she said with a smile.

"Noooothin much, how bout you?" asked Sasuke looking at her smiling big from his bed.

"Nothing. I just came to let you guys no about tommorow." she said stepping between the 2 beds.

"Whats happening tommorow?"

"Didn't Naruto tell you yet?"

"About what?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who had his back facing both of them as he was laying in bed.

"Well i know its happening so quick but tommorow, adults are coming" she said.

"What? Really?" he said leaning foward quickly.

"Well at least you seem enthusiastic about it." Jandi grinned at Sasuke who just looked excited and shocked at the same time."Well i'll see you guys tomorow. Lights out at 9:30. Oh and wake up at 7:00 a.m, there coming at 8:15. Goodnight" jandi then closed the door.

"Dang! I can't wait! How about you Naruto?!" he said looking at his friend smiling.

Naruto just layed there not saying a word. Sasuke's smile then faded away.

"Naruto? C'mon dude you should be happy"

Still nothing.

Sasuke sighed and layed back in his bed puting his arms behind his head.

It was quiet for several minits but then the silence had broke.

"It always came back with a rejection with me too." Said Sasuke.

Naruto's ears were turned on for this one.

"I remember that i would dress the best everymorning before they came to tell me if i got picked. I would wait on my bed and think about finally starting a new life with a new family that had seen the value in me." Sasuke paused.

Naruto heard him sniff.

"While i waited i heard yelling and running from the other kids that got picked for adoption......My turn came. The woman opened the door and i got up hoping that the peice of paper would say that i've been picked. She looked at me and read the script from the paper....she left after. I've been there since i was 5 years old, i'm 10 already and still.......nothing."

Naruto turned to face him. Tears slowly came down onto Sasuke's cheeks as he spoke.

"I would go into the lobby were they had the biggest window and watch all those other guys that got picked walk with their back-packs and suitcases filled with there stuff. I smiled for them even though i cried hard. 'No', 'No', 'No' was what hit me in the face when they entered my room. But i don't know why.........I don't know why i stilll get excited before and when the day comes. They all say 'No' but i still have confidence and excitment towards everything about them coming even though i end up not getting adopted." he wiped his eyes.

"I wish i felt the same about this" said Naruto softly. "I wish that i had excitment and confidence, but when you've been living here your whole life......you just.....you just feel that everythings blank"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto as he wiped his eyes.

"You've had a family. You've had the chance to feel one of your parents hugs, kisses, theire happiness towards you, their protection, their touch, their....love." he still spoke softly but the way he said things spoke loud to. "I've never ever got the chance to feel that same thing like you did when you had a family. I didn't even get the chance to at least grow a little more to see how they looked like. I lost them before i could even talk or walk!" he cried. Naruto's face was worse than Sasuke's.

"I lost them too. Not only did i lose my mom, but i lost my brother" after Sasuke said that he began to cover his face with his hands and sobb.

The room stayed quiet for a long time while they cried.

Naruto was slowly calming down. He looked at Sasuke. He was still hiding his face and crying. His back twitched as he huffed.

Naruto wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke." said Naruto gently.

He looked up.

"Even though i've never met my siblings, You feel like a brother..." he said then he couldn't speak. He was choked with tears again.

Sasuke got up and ran up to Naruto and hugged him as he cried. Naruto hugged him back.

"You feel like one too" said Sasuke after he huffed. "Your my brother!" he cried.

Both brothers hugged eachother. After all thats what they each needed right now....eachother.

_**DANG..... REVIEW IF YOU HAVE HOPE FOR THESE CHILDREN XDDD!!!!!!**_


	19. Todays the day!

_**WERE ALMOST THERE PPLS! ENJOY!!!**_

Naruto woke up on the side of his bed. He looked to the left and saw that Sasuke was about to fall off the bed. He got up and shoved Sasukes body in the center of the bed so he wouldn't fall off. Naruto yawned and cheked the time. It was 5:03 in the morning.

_"Todays the day" _he thought. Naruto looked out his window and saw the parking-lot empty.

_"It's gonna get packed in 4 more hours" _he said in his head as he looked at each parking space outside.

Naruto left his room and went down stairs for an early breakfast. He went into the kitchen and served himself some cereal. As he ate he heard small foot steps aproaching.

"Hi" Kiara came and sat down to the open seat that was right in front of Naruto.

"Goodmorning" Naruto said after he swallowed his cereal.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For bothering you"

"Oh. It's ok"

"Really? you forgive me, or are you just saying that?"

"No i mean it. I forgive you Kiara"

She smiled.

"I like your shirt" said Naruto after he took another bite.

Kiara blushed as she looked down at her shirt. It was an orange shirt with yellow happy face on it.

"Thank you. I like yours too" she said.

Naruto had a blue shirt on with a stick figure saying the word '**Hi'** floating in a little bubble.

Naruto looked at his shirt then back at her chukling.

"Ha, thanks. So what are you doing up so early?" he asked her.

"I was nervouse." she said looking away.

"Aren't you 'excited' about them coming?" he said.

''Well i guess.....", she looked back at him. "What if they don't like me Naruto?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because i'm.....well other kids are always saying that i'm not....That i'm not good enough to get adopted" she said in a low voice.

Naruto choked on his cereal.

"Naruto are you okay? Should i get help?" she said immediatly getting off of the chair.

"N-n-not good e-e-enough?!" he said managing to exhale those words out as he coughed from his cereal.

She sat back down.

"Yeah. They keep saying; '_Your not good enough to be adopted" _..."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because i'm what everyone calls _annoying_" kiara said softly.

"Don't listen to those idiots Kiara. There just saying that to make you feel bad. When its your turn to talk to the adults, just be your self and keep smiling. That'll work...i think" said Naruto, then took another bite chewing carefully this time so he wouldn't choke.

"Thank you Naruto" kiara stood up and hugged him.

Naruto gladly put his spoon down and hugged her back.

"And remember, don't listen to them, and do your best out there when they call you in" Said Naruto after they let go of each other.

"I promise you Naruto" she smiled at him then walked away.

_**A LITTLE LATER ON...............**_

It was 6:00 already and Naruto was still in the kitchen. He finished his cereal and all, he just hasn't moved out of his seat.

_"I hate this day..." _he thought. Naruto began to look at his surroundings. There in the kitchen was a activitie, and art board hung on the wall. The picture that he drew when he was 4 was still up there. He had drawn a black deformed circle with yellow lines in them. Of course Naruto had drawn a bowl of ramen. He finally got up from his chair and piked up his dishes and put them in the sink. Just then the lunch lady came in and saw Naruto.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" asked Sunny **(yes the lunch lady :P) **

"I just came to eat cereal thats all" he replied.

"So that means that you wont be eating strawberry pancakes today then?" she said as she smiled at him.

"Aww man! You should have told me that you were gonna make them." said Naruto as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Sonny giggled.

"Your such a cute kid" she said flaping Narutos hair as she entered the kitchen opening up the fridge.

"Are you making them right now?" he asked standing next to the fridge door.

"Yup." said sonny as she closed it holding eggs, strawberrys and milk.

"Can i help you?"

"Aww i'm sorry Naruto but i can't let you help me''

"Aww but whhhhyyyy?" he whined.

she laughed again and knelt down to his height holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Because you gotta get ready. Todays a special day" she said poking him with the spoon causing Naruto to laugh a little.

"Now c'mon. Go to your room and get ready"

"Ugh Fiiine"

Naruto climed up the stairs and went to his room. When he opened the door Sasuke had already been dressed in a purple shirt with a black lightning bolt on it, his dark blue jeans and his black converse shoes.

"Goodmorning" said Sasuke as he tied his shoes.

"What time did _you _wake up?" asked Naruto as he closed the door in back of him.

"I think like around.....5:40 something. Where'd you go? I didn't see you when i woke up." he said.

"Oh i was in the kitchen eating cereal. You should eat now cause the cafeterias gonna get full"

"Yeah your right.... aren't you gonna get changed?" he asked as he was folding his pj's away.

"Yeah sure. Go eat, were having pancakes"

"Nope. I'm not leaving this room until you change" said Sasuke.

"Ugh fine. Gosh you sound like Jandi" Naruto said walking towards his closet.

"Don't i look pretty like her?" said Sasuke making some girly voice while blinking several times.

"You think Jandi's pretty?"

"Uhh...i-...Don't change the subject!"

Naruto laughed.

"well you gotta have your hair up to your shoulders first like she does and were panties" said Naruto laughing again as he put on his black shirt.

"Eww. If i'm gonna be Jandi then i stick with boxers" said Sasuke.

"Fine but you gotta wear boxers that have barbie or hearts on them" Naruto said after he put on his gray shorts.

"Nevermind then i won't be Jandi no more"

Naruto laughed.

"Are you ready now?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah i just gotta find my shoes. Have you seen 'em?" he said as he cheked under his bed.

"I think there under my bed were your stash is" said Sasuke pointing to his bed.

"My stash box..." Naruto went under Sasuke's bed and saw his white vans next to bowls and boxes of ramen.

"Yeah they're there. But why is your stash doing under my bed?" asked Sasuke as Naruto was putting on his shoes.

Naruto didn't want to tell him about Jimmy so he lied.

"Because. Under my bed was packed so i moved everything under that bed, which is the one that you sleep in.." he said finishing tieing his shoes.

"Ohh. Ok c'mon foo lets go!" said Sasuke opening the door.

Naruto and Sasuke headed down stairs to the kitchen/cafeteria and saw a couple kids already awake and dressed eating pancakes.

"You see."

"It's not even packed yet Naruto"

"Well, then its a good thing we got here early"

"Yeaah. Were do you wanna sit" asked Sasuke as they walked to the lunch line.

"hmmm...." Naruto looked around and saw that Kiara was sitting all by herself poking her strawberrys with her knife looking depressed. Naruto knew were he wanted to sit now. "Just grab your plate and follow me" said Naruto to Sasuke.

"Your not gonna eat?"asked Sasuke.

"I ate cereal member?"

"Oh yeahhh."

"Yeah you see. Now follow" Sasuke grabed his plate and followed Naruto. As they walked Sasuke opened his mouth. "So were are we gonna sit?"

Naruto turned his head a little to face him.

"With Kiara" he said facing foward this time.

"Dude why? I thought you hated her" he asked.

"Well not anymore. Besides she's sitting alone, lets just go over there and eat." Said Naruto.

"Ugh fine" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kiara looked up and immediatly lightened up once she saw Naruto taking the seat next to her. And Sasuke took the one in front wich made him sitting across from Naruto.

"Sup Kiara" greeted Naruto with a smile.

"Hi Naruto!" she smiled.

"Oh no 'HI's' for me? Ok i see how it is then Kiara"

"Hi Sasuke" she giggled.

"Hi" said Sasuke. Then digging in to his pancakes.

"Why aren't you eating Naruto?" asked Kiara as she stabed her strawberry with her fork.

"I ate cereal remember?"

"Oh yeaaaah"

"So you ready Kiara?" asked Sasuke.

"Yup" she replied looking at Naruto even though Sasuke was the one talking to her.

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke as he noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

"Yup" she was still staring at Naruto.

"Positive?"

"Yup"

"Really?"

"Yup''

"You like pancakes?"

"Yup?"

"So umm....You like milk?"

"Yup"

"Do you like strawberrys?"

"Yup"

"Do you like Naruto?"

"Yup-WAIT WHAT?!"

Sasuke then burst out laughing causing Kiara to blush.

"Sasuke your so mean!" Kiara cried out.

"Aw man that was funny" he said then continued on laughing once again.

Naruto quietly chuckled.

Kiara sunk into her seat looking red.

"Aww don't be like that Kiara." Said Naruto.

she didn't reply.

Naruto then knew what to do to make her smile. She might scream but it was better than having her red.

"Don't worry Kiara" said Naruto. He leaned a little close to her. "I like you too" he whispered in her ear.

Kiara looked at Naruto and began to hug him as she squeeled.

_"At least she didn't scream" _Thought Naruto.

"Dang calm down Kiara. He has a girlfriend already" said Sasuke.

Kiara stopped squeeling and let go of Naruto.

"So it's really true?.....You have a _girlfriend" _she asked looking at him.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry Kiara. But hey, i do like you" he said.

"Then dump your girlfriend"

"Aw Kiara but i like her"

"But you like me"

"Yeah you said you liked her"

"Shut up Sasuke"

"_Well!"_

"So i'm your girlfriend too?" asked Kiara looking confused/happy at the thought.

Naruto didn't know what to say to that one.

"Kiara, your 6. Naruto's 10" said Sasuke as he chewed.

"So! Age is just a number." she said sticking out her tounge at him.

Sasuke replied to that one by sticking out _his _tounge that had mushed up food on it.

"Ewww! Your so gross Sasuke!" she said in disgust.

"I no i am" he said grinning after he swallowed his food.

"Why cant you be like Naruto?" she said smiling up at Naruto who was just sitting there.

"Because i'm not Naruto"

"You should be cute like him too"

Sasuke sarcasticly gasped. "So like OMG your saying that i'm ugly! Like no way!" he said as he put his hands to his cheeks.

"Dude you sound like a chick when you do that" spoke up Naruto.

"A HOT chick huh!" said Sasuke as he slicked his hair back.

Kiara and Naruto both laughed.

"No not really" Kiara giggled.

"Psshh! Jelouse"

_**AFTER BREAKFAST.........**_

"Those pancakes were good" said Sasuke as him and Naruto went back up to their room.

"Man i shouldve ate some" he said as he closed the door.

"You should have! They were BOMB!" sasuke said as he kicked off his shoes and jumped on his bed.

"Whatever. Ey what time is it?" asked Naruto as he looked out his window. There was no cars yet.

"It's....7:09"

"Might as well relax while we can." said Naruto.

"Thats what i'm doing"

Naruto looked away from the window and layed on his bed.

"So were do we go when they come?" asked Sasuke.

"To this place called the 'CONNECTION CENTER'. That as you can see, is were we 'connect' with each other"

Sasuke laughed.

"I don't no why but that sounded pretty funny"

Naruto looked at the ceiling and shook his head.

"Weirdo"

"Psshhh whatever. I'ma take a nap. Wake me up when it's time yeah?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah go ahead" said Naruto.

Sasuke turned to the side having his back facing Naruto and fluffed his pillow then closed his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was just day dreaming the whole time Sasuke was sleeping. He day dreamed about Hinata, Ramen having legs while dancing to tango, Choji skinny, Shikamaru actually being non-lazy, Himself flying, but then something stopped him from dreaming any further......a noise. Naruto got up from his bed and looked out his window. His eyes widened. There were cars parked outside already with people gettong out of them. Naruto looked away and checked the time. It was 7:44 am._"Dang. Time flys by quick!" _said Naruto in his head.

_**THATS CHAPTER 18! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE ^ ^**_


	20. Sasuke's turn

_**CHAPTER 19! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT.......I GUESS. WHAT SHA'LL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!?!**_

While Naruto looked at the clock he heard squeels and yelling of excitment from outside his room. Naruto walked towards the door and pressed his ear against it.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE HERE ALREADY!"

"YAY!!! AHH I GOTTA PUT MY SHOES ON!"

''THERE'S ALOT OF THEM OUT THERE.''

"I CAN'T WAIT TILL IT'S MY TURN TO BE CALLED IN!!"

"WOW THAT GUY HAS A NICE CAR! TAKE A LOOK PEOPLE. I'M GONNA BE SITTING IN THE BACK OF _THAT _CAR OF MY NEW FAMILY WHEN THEY PICK _ME!" _

Naruto took his ear off the door. He wasn't excited like the others were. He tried to feel excited but miserably failed. He also tried to force himself to do so but yet again...couldn't.

_"I HATE this day" _he thought in anger.

He sat on his bed and looked at sleeping Sasuke.

_"What if....if.....What if Sasuke gets adopted and i don't?!'' _He wondered as he stared at him.

_"What if i'm stuck in this place _forever?!''

"_What if we never see each other anymore?''_

_"What if i never get adopted?"_

Naruto got off from his bed and went to his bathroom to wash his face filled with fresh tears.

"What does it matter anyways? I've been living here for ever....Thats never gonna change" he whispered to himself as he looked himself in the mirror.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Naruto dried his face and started to shake Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha wake up!"

"Stop it" Sasuke groaned.

"Yo! Dude it's time get your butt up." said Naruto. But Sasuke still remained asleep.

The knocking still continued.

Naruto opened it and there stood Jandi smiling at Naruto.

"Goodmorning you guys" she said as she entered.

"Hi Jandi" greeted Naruto closing the door.

"Did you see them Naruto?" asked Jandi.

"See what?"

"The adults"

"Uhh...Yeeaah"

"You excited?"

"Should i?" he asked lamely.

Just when Jandi was about to reply to Naruto, Sasuke began to talk in his sleep. Jandi and Naruto looked at him.

"Why yes, yes i do." Sasuke began to giggle then turned to the other side. "Yeah your pretty cute too baby" Sasuke giggled louder now. "You have nice eyes"

"I didn't know he talked in his sleep" whispered Jandi to Naruto.

"Shhh! Look he's smiling." said Naruto as he pointed out to Sasuke.

"Aww. So wanna catch a movie later?......Thanks! You have nice skin!" Sasuke's face was turning red. "No....I know, i know. Hey no! Age doesn't matter!....I'm glad your with me to Jandi,"

Both Jandi's and Naruto's expression were Shock! Jandi's mouth was wide opened while Naruto's feeling of shock faded away having now the temptation to laugh.

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!" Whispered Jandi loudly. Naruto looked at Jandi. She was pretty. With her brown high-lighted hair up to her shoulders, her green grass eyes, her pale brown skin. Now Naruto understood why Sasuke made some weird remarks about jandi. It was cause he liked her. Naruto looked at his friend who still had that goofy smile on his face.

"I think we should wake him up before it gets any weirder" Naruto recommended.

"Your right" she said. "Let _me _wake Sasuke up" she said.

Naruto nodded and sat on his bed and watched.

Jandi knelt down next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke. How are you honey?" she asked in a lovingly way.

Sasuke's smile got bigger as his leg moved to the right.

"I'm good how bout you?" he asked laughing.

"I'm waiting for you" she said as she stroked his cheek.

"Mmmmm....I've been waiting for you to all my life"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she whispered looking backat Naruto who covered his mouth from laughing.

Jandi looked back and began to use that voice again.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Baby of course i am. Todays a very special day for you and i"

Jandi had one eye brow up in confusion.

"Um..I forgot what today was. Refresh my memory" she said as her hand was still stroking his cheek.

Sasuke's smile faded away.

"Todays our 4 day anniversery. I can't belive you forgot"

"Thats it! Sasuke wake up. Today is not our 4 day anniversary!. Today is the day were you try and get adopted!" she said shaking his arm.

Naruto got up and helped Jandi..

"Sasuke get up man."

"5more minutes!" he whined.

"Sasuke!" they both said at the same time.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" said Sasuke as he opened his eyes.

"Get ready" said jandi.

"Did umm.. did you barely come in here?" asked Sasuke looking red.

"NOPE! She heard everysingle thing you said dude!" laughed Naruto.

"WHAT!?" cried Sasuke leaning foward quickly.

"Yes i did hear what you said...And i'm sorry that i had to hear that. Now get up, and the both of you wait outside the CONECTION CENTER." she said then left the room.

Sasuke then slapped his face in embarresment.

"DUDE! Why didn't you wake me up before she came in here?" groaned Sasuke.

''I _did _but you wouldn't listen" said Naruto.

"You could have slapped me awake or poured a bucket of water on my face to wake up!" he said pushing his cheeks to is mouth. **(Fishy Face XD) **

"I didn't no you liked Jandi"

"Pshh i don't!"

"Then what was this?,'YEAH YOUR PRETTY CUTE BABY. or, WANNA CATCH A MOVIE LATER, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ALL MY LIFE?' Oh yes you sure proved that you don't like her" said Naruto sarcasticly at the last part.

"Ahh I don't wanna talk about it no more! Lets just go" he said Getting up and putting his shoes on.

Naruto laughed.

"Fine. But remember, She's never gonna forget this"

"Ah shutup. Lets go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look theres some seats over there" said Sasuke pointing out to 7 white foldable chairs.

Naruto followed Sasuke and sat down.

Naruto looked around, there were a lot of kids sitting down and alot coming to sit down.

"Naruto, Sasuke!"

Both boys turned and saw Kiara running towards them and the chair next to Naruto.

"HI!" she said happily sitting down.

"Sup" said Sasuke holding out his hand to high-5 Kiara.

Kiara slapped it.

"So what goes on Kiara?" asked naruto.

"I'm sooooo nervouse!" she squeeked

"Me too." said Sasuke rubbing both his hands together.

"and you Naruto? Are you nervouse?" asked kiara.

"Yeah i am" he lied.

_"Whats the point of being nervouse? Were just gonna be asked questions then get hit in the face with a big fat NO!Or at leats i am" _Naruto could feel his face getting warm.

"Kiara Lee" called out jandi from the CONNECTION CENTER.

"Oh gosh its my turn already!" she squeeled. Kiara began to walk but was stopped by Naruto grabbing her arm.

"Kiara"

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto pulled her in front of her.

"Remember what you promised me. Do your best and get adopted" Said Naruto.

Kiara knew Naruto was seriouse. She hugged him.

"I promise" she whispered to him as her arms were still around him.

"Good luck kiara" said Sasuke once she let go of Naruto.

"You guys too! Good luck" she said as she walked inside.

"Man i hope she does good" said Sasuke shaking his head.

"She better" He said as he scratched his cheek.

"I wonder when we'll get called in" wondered Sasuke.

"Probably in a little while i think. It's always like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Like really, in 10 or 15 minuts you'll get called in."

"So we dont get that much time with them"

"Yeah but it all goes so fast that you don't realize that your times up"

"I still don't understand but, ok"

"Wonder who you'll get"

"Yeah i wonder that too" said Sasuke in to thought.

"Well who ever it is that we get put in the same room, they better not be crazy"

"I hope you don't mean crazy as in 'Sakura'" shuddered Sasuke.

"You forgot Ino to" laughed Naruto.

"Ewwwww!!! Forget that then. If i'm with someone as crazy as those 2 are then i'm out"

"What if the persons fat?"

"Then they better not eat me" Sasuke said with wide eyes.

"Dude your messed up" laughedNaruto again.

"Well then you shouldn't have broght FAT into this" he chuckled.

"Hahaha, 'FAT'.Stupid Sasuke" said naruto jokingly as he continued on laughing.

Both boys continued on laughing.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" called out Jandi.

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"That fast already?! Kiara's times up?"

"Sasuke calm down. Not yet. Your heading towards _another _CONNECTION CENTER" Naruto reasured him.

"Oh." he said in relief.

"Sasuke?" Jandi called out sounding a bit impatient.

"Ok Sasuke before you go, i just wanna say, GOOD LUCK!"

"Don't worry Naruto, _i got this!_" Sasuke then pulled his friend in for a hug.

After he let go, there he went. Walking towards the CONNECTION CENTER taking one last glance at Naruto.

He waved to him causing Naruto to form a shaky smile across his face.

_"Good luck Uchiha!" _yelled Naruto in his head as Sasuke 's body dissapered when he enetered the room.

_**SASUKE'S TURN **_

"In here Sasuke" Said Jandi after she closed the door. Sasuke looked at his surroundings. He was in a small room that had a desk with papers, a lamp, a telephone, and a pencil holder on top., a green chair behind it, a clock, and posters of kids holding and huging they're new parents.

"Were are we exactly? 'cause i see no Adults in here" said Sasuke.

"Were in my office. Behind _that _ door is were they are" she said pointing to a red door that had black initials on it.

"Whats **C.C**?" he asked staring at the letters.

"That stands for CONNECTION CENTER. now Sasuke be good out there and good luck!" she said as she looked down at the small boy that stood in front of her.

"_Before i go in, i wanna try something" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Jandi.

"Can i have a hug first to calm me down?"

"Aww, why of course you can Sasuke. Come here you little sleep talker"

Sasuke wrapped his hands around jandi. After all he had _always _wanted to do that since the first day he saw her.

"Sasuke let go. Your times wasting." said let go, then Jandi opened the dooor and Sasuke went in the other room.

"Good luck!" she whispered , then shut the door.

Sasuke turned and saw a woman sitting on a table smiling at him.

Sasuke smiled back and walked up to the chair in front of her and sat down.

The woman in front had black hair tied in a pony tail with her bangs above her eye brows, very light brown skin, brown eyes, wearing a green sleevedshirt, with a ring on, black pants, and white running shoes.

"Hello," she said. "whats your name?"

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, whats yours?"

The woman still continued to smile.

Sasuke found her smile warm and kind.

"My name is Kiri Goh. Well its about to be changed"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm engaged" she said as she showed off her ring.

"Wow Congradulations . Were is the lucky guy anyways?''

She giggled.

"He's at work and couldn't make it." she said.

"How old are you Sasuke?"

"10 years young" he replied.

"so what are your favorite sports?"

"Well, hmmm....I love to play soccer, Basketball, and i know this isn't a sport but i love self defense" said Sasuke.

Kiri looked interested.

''Really? Whos your teacher?"

"Kakashi. he's really cool and has half of his face covered, and made me and my friends arms soar" he said squeezing his arms remembering the push up hold.

"Who's your freind?" she asked.

"His Names Naruto Uzamaki." he replied.

"And he knows Kakashi too?"

"Yeah. He told me a funny yet creepy story about him" he chuckled.

"Really?whats the story?" she now grinned.

"Well. He told me that Kakashi took him to help him with some errands. After they finished they went to this ice-cream place called-"

"Dairy Queen?" she interupted him.

"Yeah....How'd you no?" he said confusingly.

"Because in this town, Dairy Queen is the only ice-cream shop we have'' she said.

"Yeah they went their and Kakashi made him look for a place to sit. Then he said that when Kakashi came with the ice-creams Naruto asked 'How are you supposed to eat if you have that mask on?' then Kakashi said, 'That is a very good question. Oh Shoot look over their!' Naruto turns to were Kakashi's pointing and see's nothing. Then when he turned back, he said that kakashi's ice-cream cup was already empty!"

"My goodness" she giggled, "That does sound a bit weird"

"I know right!"

"So Whats your friends name again?"

"Naruto Uzamaki"

"When did you meet him?"

"Not long ago" he said as he leaned back to the chair.

"What made you and him become good friends?"

"Well. I was the new kid and they made me sit right next to him. Our teacher went out to get my-...Well he left the classroom for a while and i was just quiet. He tried to make conversation with me but i didn't wanna answer-"

"Why?" kiri interupted him.

"Well..i guess i was mad that i was going to Konoha elmentary" he replied.

"So then what happend?"

"well yeah as i said- I didn't wanna answer then he poked me with a pencil. i wanted to laugh but, i don't know. then he started shaking me which got my nerves up quite a bit so i told him to leave me alone and to shut up..i think. Then..i remember what he said to me." Sasuke paused to make sure that what he remembered was correct.

"What did he say?" Kiri asked.

"After that, he said, 'Geez, didn't your family teach you any manners?' which then got me mad so i called him a morron...Then it was time for recess and i had to stay back while the others got to play" he stopped to remember what else.

"why did you have to stay back?" she asked him moving her bangs out of her face.

"Because my school knew that i was an orphan and since they moved me to Konoha and it was in my school record, my teacher wanted to discuss the topic with me." Sasuke said.

"I see...Go on"

"After recess and the talking was over, i went outside the school and sat on the bench....and....umm....'' Sasuke's face was begining to get hot and his eyes were starting to get damp. He still didn't give up on trying to explain.

"I began t-to cry from remebering my mother" his voice trembled. "Then I saw Naruto coming towards me and i didn't want him to see me cry so i covered my face with my back-pack... That didn't work out so good because i couldn't stop. He asked me what was the matter. I didn't answer. Then he apologized for something...i can't remember....Well he just started asking me questions about what was causing me to cry. like if We got assighned more homework, something about a Playstation3. And i finnaly said that what was making me cry is what he had that i didn't. I looked at him for along time and he was able to figure out what it was that was bothering me."

"What did Naruto say?"

"Well he sorta looked shoked at me when it looked like he knew what was up. He said 'You mean....You don't have a mom or dad?' i told him then 'You wouldn't understand though' then i got up and started to walk away, but those 3 words froze me....He said 'Actually, i do'. It was true. He knew _everything_ that i was going through. _everything_. And from that day foward, we became friends." Said Sasuke softly.

"It's nice to have someone that understands you isn't it?" she said with a small smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah.....it does. We understood eachother..."

"I know what you mean"

"You were an orphan too?!" he asked in suprise.

"No. When i was little my mother never took care of me. I remember she would hit me, yell, not feed me, or do anything to care for me. Since she didn't work, i had to. My job was to make bread. I would make 3.00 dollars every day from my job."

"How old were you?" asked Sasuke.

"I was 9, almost your age.''

"And kids were allowed to have jobs back then?"

"Well sort of." she said. "After work, i would take the bread that i made and some other things from my work and take it home for me and my mother to eat. As i was walking, i saw a boy, my age perhaps, with torn dirty clothes and bare footed. I mean i wasn't nicley dressed either but my clothes were properly clean. He was sitting behind a car looking miserable. I wanted to go to him, but i had to get home or else my mom would begin to come looking for me"

"Why?" he asked again.

"She would think that i'd abbandon her, and report her to the police for child cruelty." She replied. "I walked straight passed him and got home findidng my mother sleeping on the couch. I didn't want to wake her or else she'd hit me for interrupting her, so i took my half of food and sat in the kitchen eating by myself. The next day after school. I went to work. Alot o-"

"I'm sorry! so you worked in a bakery?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Alot of people were there that day ordering my bread, and by the end of that day i was very happy. I made 8 dollars. It may not seem much now, but 8 dollars back then was alot to buy more food and cleaning supplies. The owner let me take a whole bag of food since we made alot of money that day thanks to me. I remember that i was given cookies, bagels, chocalate muffins, and soft pretzels in the bag. Now my mother and i could eat more and still have food left over for the next day." she said pausing to look at Sasuke who just smiled.

"I Began to walk and saw the same boy looking at me...but then he started to look somewere else. He began to stare at the bag of food that i had. I really needed to get home but jsut looking at his face was hard to make me walk right past him. So i gave in. I walked up to him but he looked scared. I stoped to look behind me to see what the scary thing was. Then i realized that _i _was the one making him feel like that. 'Hi' i told him, but he just kept quiet looking from my face to his little feet. I sat down right in front of him and began to open my bag food. I pulled out a muffin, and he just looked at me wondering if i was gonna eat it or not. I offered it to him and he took it right away from my palm and began scarfing it down."

"Then what happened" asked Sasuke, interested from Kiri's story.

"I began to watch him eat. I offered him another muffin and he gladly took it from me and began eating again. 'Whats your name?' i asked him. He looked at me and his voice was so shaky when he spoke. 'Jeremy'. While he ate, he told me that he lived with his uncle. The uncle was more cruel than my mother!" she said.

"Really? What did he do?"

Kiri cleared her throat before she could speak again.

_**AHH 2 MUCH TYPING! UHH...LETS MAKE THAT 2 OR MORE CHAPTERS :] HOW WILL SASUKE'S TURN END? HOW WILL NARUTO'S TURN COME OUT?! WILL KIRI'S STORY BE TO LONG?!?! WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!? (0.o)?**_


	21. The end of his turn

_**CHAPTER 21! SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG, MY INTERNET WAS DOWN AND MY MOM DECIDED TO PAY IT 5 MONTHS AFTER IT WAS DUE :/**_

"His uncle would beat him until he was unconciouse" she replied.

"Why?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"Well you see, Jeremys uncle thought that his own nephew was responsible for his sisters death"

"How?"

"Okay so Jeremy and his parents were at the market buying food. Jeremy told me that when he was with his mother helping her pick out apples and peaches, his father runed to them looking terrified. It turns out that when Jeremys father was grabing the milk, he saw a man talking to the butcher. When the butcher told him how much he owed for his meat, the man had his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, But his father saw more than just the mans wallet, he saw the handle of a gun. Jermeys mother dropped the basket wich contained food in it and picked him up and was ready to alert one of the workers. But they were to late. Gun shots were heard and people were screaming, running towards the exit, or dropping to the ground with their hands over there heads. His family was running towards the exit when they heard the man say, 'WHO EVER MOVES GETS SHOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD!'. They were willing to take a risk.."

"My God" whispered Sasuke in disbelief.

"Jeremeys mother held on tight to him while his father counted from 1to 3. once he said 3 they ran towards the exit. Jeremys father was gone from the moment he pushed the door open. Just then Jeremy fell to the ground hurting his head. He got up and his mother was yelling to her only son, 'RUN JEREMY! GET HELP BABY, RUN!' Jeremy quickly got up and saw blood coming out from his mothers leg. 'RUN! PLEASE! RUN!' she yelled out again. I still remember the way he cried when he told me this story. Jeremy took one last glance at his mother who was yelling at him to escape, and his father with blood all over his neck and shoulders. Jeremy was out of the Markets parking lot when he fell hearing the scream of his mother and a gunshot."

Kiri stopped to look at Sasuke who looked like her story was remarkably unbelievable.

"Then what happened?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Well it looked like the other people who managed to escape,called the police. Hours later when Jeremy was at the Hospital since he got a cut on his head, his uncle came screaming and crying to Jeremy saying that it was all his fault for his sister being dead. Doctors and nurses had to pull the mad man away from him. At court his uncle got the custody papers and had Jeremy living with him"

"But it wasn't even his fault" exclaimed Sasuke.

"I know. Jeremy was soo scared going into his new home that he decided to sleep in the garage in his uncles back yard. But we did everything together. We would go buy candy, climb on trees, play tag, soccer, hide-and-go-seek, everything. Everytime when he would cry from his uncle giving him a beating i'd hug him. He was like a sibling i've always wanted. We loved an cared for one another and make each other cheer up when we have a problem." she smiled.

"Were is he now?"

"I-...He's in a better place now" she said wiping a tear that was making its ways down to her chin.

"WHAT?! But how? why?"

"Wh-when Jerem-e-ey went inside his uncle k-k-k-KILLED him!"

"WHy?!"

"Because when his stupid uncle saw him talking to me, he thought that Jeremey asked me to call the police to come and arrest him, when all jeremy told me was that he was going to get his ball from inside the house so that we could play!"

"I'm so sorry Kiri"

Sasuke couldn't belive this. He watched kiri with sorryfull eyes and reached out and grabed her hand.

She looked up.

"He's still with you Kiri. I know so because i still _feel _my mom and brother's presence even though they're gone. Everytime i cry i feel something warm inside of me that makes me calm down. I no then that its them"

"Sasuke times...up. I am so very sorry to interupt you 2!" said Jandi a bit shocked from seeing Sasuke having Kiri's hand in his.

"I"m sorry Sasuke for being like this i should ha-"

"No its all right" Said Sasuke asuringly. "It was a pleasure to know you"

Kiri wiped her eyes and smiled a little, "You too Sasuke"

Sasuke held out his hand and Kiri happily shooked it.

"Good-bye" he said as he walked to the door.

"Bye"she said wiping her face and waving to him.

Jandi closed the door behind them and smiled at Sasuke.

"From the looks of it, you did a good job in there" she said softly.

"I guess so" he grinned.

Sasuke then exited from the CONNECTION CENTER.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN NARUTO'S TURN? BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM! REVIEW! XD OH AND SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT!**_


	22. Naruto's turn

_**CHAPTER 22! AND FROM REVIEWS, SORRY FOR MY SPELLING X]**_

Sasuke walked into the waiting room and saw Naruto with his head down and both hands on his lap.

"Naruto?"

He looked up.

"You finished? How was it?"

"Wait are you ok?"

"Why?"  
"Your eyes are red, and wet" he pointed out.

Naruto touched his eyes. He never knew his eyes were watering up.

"Oh its nothing" he said, quickly wiping his face with his shirt.

"Are you sure? And why was your head down? Is something the matter?" asked Sasuke taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, i-i didn't get much sleep so i kinda took a nap" he replied quickly.

"Then why do you look like your crying?"

"Oh...No its that when ever i yawn my eyes water up thats why" But that wasn't true. Naruto's been feeling miserable seeing every kid come out with a smile. He never smiled whenever he came out into the waiting room he just felt hopeless and confused. Nothings just right these days for him.

"Yeah mines water to when i yawn" he nodded.

"So how'd it go?" he said wiping his eyes again.

"It was alright" he lied. It wasn't just 'Alright', it was AMAZING for Sasuke. He knew Naruto was lieying about taking a nap and his yawning. He knew because Naruto never looks you in the eye when he lies. He knew this day bothered him and made him feel this way so Sasuke thought that if he told him that it went perfect then Naruto would begin to feel like i dont know, like his turn would go wrong.

"How?"

"Well she wasn't fat" said Sasuke making Naruto laugh a little.

"Uhuh, but what was she like"

"She was pretty i guess, she had a rough time growing up when she was our age"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

And Sasuke began telling Naruto about Kiri, her mother, her 8 dollar bonus, Jeremy, his parents, and his cruel uncle.

"Oh my God! He really died?" Asked Naruto in shock.

Sasuke nodded in response.

"And i thought her story would have a happy ending"

"Yeah i thought that too, but it didn't" said Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzamaki!" Called out Jandi.

"Oh man its your turn!"

"Guess it is" said Naruto getting up.

"Yo Naruto"

Naruto stoped walking and turned.

"I believe in you!" he grinned.

_**XXXXXX **_

Naruto smiled and entered Jandi's office.

"Ready?" she asked when closing the door.

"Ready to not get adopted? Heck yeah i am!"

Jandi sighed and placed her hand on the door nob leading to the other room.

"Good luck Naruto" she said then opened the door.

Naruto stepped out and was greeted by a smile as he started walking towards the seat that was in front of her.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi" he responded lameley.

"What might your name be?"

"Naruto...Uzamaki"

"How old are you?"

"Im 10, you?"

"I am 35 years-"

"You don't look like your 35"

"Oh why thank y-"

"Yeah you look like your more in your 40's"

The woman paused for several secondsd then cleared her throat.

"Are you into any sports?" she asked scooting her chair in.

"Yeah. Basket-ball and other stuff" he replied looking out the window.

Then Silence broke out. Neither spoke for a long time. Naruto never taking his eyes off the window and the woman was just sitting there. Naruto could just feel it! He could feel her eyes starring at him.

"Why are you even here?" he finnaly spoke.

"You don't like these types of things do you?" she said.

"No. Now answer me"

"Is this really neccessary?"

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms.

"Ok well...When i was- Well lets just say last year. Last year I tried to have a child. Ever since i was a little girl i've dreamed of marrying and creating a family and buying a big house. I found out that i was uneligable to have a child, so me and my Fiance decided to adopt. That was one of our goals. To find that little perfect someone. So here i am searching" she said, ending with a smile.

Naruto looked at her in disgust.

"Well good luck finding '_That little perfect someone' _cause im sure as heck im not what your looking for" he said rolling his eyes.

"And how do you know that?"

"Okay. Let me just ask you one thing" he said.

The woman nodded.

"Exactly how many Orphanages have you been at?"

"I've been to.....hmm...To 3" she replied.

"Is this your 3rd or 4th?"

"This is my 4th"

"Wow" he said falling back into his chair.

"Another question, How many kids did you see in the other orphanages that you were at?"

"I guess i saw 8 in total"

"Do you have any idea what you did?!" He exclaimed.

The woman gave him a confused look.

Then it happened. Naruto was angry at that moment that his eyes were already shooting out tears and his face even his _ears_ were red.

"YOU'VE PRACTICALLY MADE THEM FEEL MISERABLE!" He burst out. "Every kid at the other places you saw at had to act polite and fake smile for things that grown ups say so you'll like them and adopt them! And its people like _you_ that get there hopes up for nothing! AND FOR WHAT? TO BE REJECTED JUST BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T 'THAT STUPID LITTLE PERFECT SOMEONE!!?!" He shouted.

The woman looked shocked at Naruto. This was her first time meeting such a child that would say what kinda sounded the truth. She took another good look at him. His blonde hair spiked up in different directions, His blue eyes filled with tears, his face was redder than the fire extinguiser in the corner of the room. But for some reason she saw something in Naruto that made her eyes water up too. She saw Pain.

"I-i-i-i had no idea..." she said blinking her eyes making tears stream down her cheeks.

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! EVERY ADULT IN THIS BUILDING HAS _NO IDEA!_" he huffed than began crying not caring if he was doing it in front of the woman.

"H-how long have you been here?" she asked him taking out some tissue from her purse.

"All. My. Life!" he cried.

"Really/" she asked in suprise wiping her self.

Naruto didn't respond.

"And what happened to your parents?"

Naruto cried even harder but answered her.

"THERE DEAD! ALL OF THEM! MY MOM, MY DAD, EVEN MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" He responded then hid his face in his arms and continued to sobb.

Naruto heard her getting up from her chair and heard her walking. Then he felt her arms around him. Naruto didn't pull away. she picked him up and sat in his chair and placed Naruto on her lap hugging him tightley while tears still escaped from her eyes.

Naruto huffed and sobbed on her collarbone while having his arms around her.

_"Is this what it feels like?" _he wondered feeling warmth in his heart for the very first time.

_**THANK YOU. NEXT ONE IS COMING UP, REVIEW IF YOUR COOL :)**_


	23. End of Naruto's turn

_**CHAPTER 23!**_

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Why?" said Naruto looking at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you...... and every other child in this orphanage." she said.

"Can we start over?" asked Naruto.

the woman nodded. Naruto smiled and wiped his face then went back to his seat.

"Hello, whats your name?" she giggled.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he grinned.

"And what do you like to do?"

"I like to play sports, do martial arts, run, listen to music, play with my bestfriend, and see my girlfriend"

"My goodness you have a girlfriend?!"

Naruto's cheeks flushed and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"You think i'm a bit to young dont you?" he laughed.

"Yes" she said laughing along with him.

"Wait so you said you have a fiance. Whats his name?"

"Well a lot of his students call him " she smiled.

"Why? Is he a teacher?"

"Yes"

"Why isn't he here?" asked Naruto looking at the clock then back at her.

_"Darn! Only a couple more minutes left!" _he thought.

"He couldn't make it. He had to work and won't be coming until 6 in the evening."

"Couldn't he ask for a day off?"

"Believe me he tried but he had so many things to do, so he told me to go along with out him" she explained.

Naruto nodded in response.

"What do you work in?"

"I personally go to people and give them this letter saying that they owe money"

"Why can't you just mail them what they owe?"

"Well some people say that they didn't receive the letter so they won't have to pay it. So now theres people like _me_ that goes right up to they're faces and hand it to them personally" she said.

"Were there any people that had the '_Awww maan!'_ look on there face?"

"Oh yes. In fact, almost every person that i go to and give them the letter, have that expression on"

they both laughed.

"Naruto your time is.....up?"

Naruto stopped laughing and turned and saw Jandi in pure awe.

Naruto looked at the clock and and yes, it was time.

With that he got up and so did the woman.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto" she smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine" he bowed then stook his hand out having her shaking it.

Naruto turned and walked to wide eyed Jandi. once he was inside Jandi dropped her clip board and knelt down to the blond boys height and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE!" she demanded.

Naruto's head was down then he began to cry.

"Naruto? Honey what happened?"

Naruto loosened from her grasp and walked back and hit his back against the wall and slid to the floor and looked to the ceilings light and cried. Jandi quickly went to him.  
"Naruto please!"

Naruto looked at her and just cried in front of her.

"Did she say something bad? I saw you smiling with laughter what happened why are you crying all of sudden?!" she asked Naruto who kept breathing as if he just finished running 15 laps.

"Jandi! My GOD JANDI!" he cried.

"Naruto what happened?!" she said now getting worried. First the boy was laughing, and now he's crying.

"Th-the w-w-woman in _there _hugged me! And for the _first time_ i don't have a frown on my face after coming out of the CONNECTION CENTER! he said. Jandi's eyes got wider and grabed Naruto and pulled him to her.

"No way Naruto, No way!" she smiled with tears coming out her eyes as well.

Naruto just huffed and cried. He couldn't believe what just happened in there! This never happend to him! EVER! and now, for the very first time he felt wonderful coming out of the CONNECTION CENTER. Now he knew how those other kids felt when there turn was done. You feel like _smiling!_ And thats what Naruto did once he was out of Jandi's office. He smiled and didn't stop and he couldn't wait to tell Sasuke how his turn went.

_"Wait.....wheres Sasuke?" _wondered Naruto looking at the empty chair were him and his friend were sitting at. He looked around the wwaiting area and only saw other kids waiting to be called in.

"Maybe he's in our room" he said to himself.

"Hey Sasuke you in here?" he said busting through the door.

Nothing. His stuff was still there but no Uchiha.

_"Did he go eat again?" _he wondered while closing his door and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto. I got some pancakes left over earlier from breakfast you wanna eat them before the other kids come and attack 'em?" she smiled.

"Uh....No. Is Sasuke in here?"

"Nope. But i did see him through the hall way when i went to go get my other apron from the laundry room."

"Thanks-Oh and save me a plate of Pancakes please!"

"Only cause your my favorite kid" she giggled.

"Thanks Sony, you rock!"

_"Where'd you go Sasuke?" _

Naruto was in the entrance of the orphanage and saw the receptionist reading a book. Naruto tippy-toed and ringed the bell that was on the desk next to a jar of mint candy.

"May i help you ?"

"Why _yeeees! Yesss you may "_ said Naruto in a british accent.

"Didn't i tell you to call me by my last name?" she said.

"But why? I mean your not a teacher so why do i gotta call you by your last?"

"Because it is a manner of respect"

"Well Hellen doesn't call you by your last name. Does that mean she doesn't respect you?"

"That's quiet different Naruto" she said looking down at the boy whos head cant even reach the desk yet.

"Ohhh...I see now. It's cause she sighns your pay check. Thats why you let her call you whatever you want huh? I remember that you called her Mehjellen just cause she called you by your first name"

"I'll give you 4 mint Candy's if you don't tell her."

"Make it 10 and i wont mention to her that you were sleeping on the job when the ambulance came asking you where was Jihu when he dislocated his knee cap" he smirked.

"How did you know about that?!"

"Cause I'm ninja Laura!"

_**LOL OKAY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT I PROMISE. REVIEW IF YOUR NINJA! XD**_


	24. For the confused ones!

ok in the last chapter i put in ALL the names like the receptionist lady was called Laura and idk no why Fan-Fiction cut that off. Also when Naruto asked "wait so you said you have a fiance whats his name?"

this is also were they cut it off. "Well a lot of his students call him "

next to him there was SUPPOSED to be Mr. Hatake. So if you may please fill in the blank for those 2! it wasnt me! i re-read my chapters and when i noticed these 2 i was like WTF? so i checked my typed one and those 2 names were there but unffortunatley it wasn't on the website soooo....JUST LETTIN YOU GUYS NO, so you don't get all confused wondering why i didn't finish my sentence.


	25. Searching

_**CHapter 25**_

Laura sighed and grabbed the jar and stook it out to Naruto.

"Grab as many as you want! Just don't say anything!"

"And if i do?" asked Naruto grabing a handfull and stuffing it into his pockets.

"Then i'll tell Hellen that you were riding your scooter down the hallways and through here, and broke the statue of the founder of Konoha Orphanage"

Naruto was silent.

"See! Your not the only one that knows what happens around here" she said.

"Hey, But look!'', he pointed out, ''There is absoulutly _nothing _the hot glue gun can't fix!" he said as they both looked at the statue that had its right arm turned the opposite direction.

"And i'm still suprised that Hellen or any of the employees around here still haven't noticed that the arm is backwards" she said looking at the arm.

"Me too" said Naruto.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Laura looking back at the little boys face.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"So what are you here for?"

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Yes. Yes i have" she said putting on her glasses and taking out a really big dark brown book.

"You still have that thing?" he asked patting the cover.

"Well of course. This tells me when you go out and when you come back in" she said flipping through pages.

"I thought only hotels had that stuff"

"Well we do to. Now let me see here.." she said running her finger down tthe 'S' section. "Sa...Sam, no thats not it,...Sa, Sa, Sa,....Here we are. Sasuke"

"Uhuh?"

"It looks like he went out at...9:17 in the morning today" she took off her glasses and shut book closed.

"Where?" he asked.

"Out"

"Naww really?! I mean were did he go _out _to?"

"Now that, your gonna have to figure out on your own" she said sitting back down on her chair and continuing on reading her book.

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock behind her desk. Sasuke checked out at 9:17 am and it was now 9:47.

_"Where would he go?" _he wondered.

"Yo Laura! I'll be back!" called out Naruto pushing the exits door open.

"Where are you going?" she demmanded.

"Now that your gonna have to figure out on your own!" he said.

"NARUTO!" he heard her call out. But he was already out the door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX **_

"Now where did she say she lived again?" asked Sasuke to himself taking out a peice of paper from his pocket.

Sasuke read through the paper and examined his surroundings. None of the sighns hung from the lanterns had the name of the streets in which Hinata lived at. Sasuke kept walking. It was extremely URGENT to see Hinata right away.

"3033 Blossom Lake Avenue... Getting close" he said walking towards the crossing line.

Once the sighn said walk, Sasuke continued on searching.

Sasuke was then lost and getting confused with all the directions so he stopped at a Druggstore.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you know where this is at?" he asked showing the cashier the peice of paper.

The woman read through it and nodded.

"Okay honey, you see that Outlet store over there?" she asked pointing out the window from the store.

"Yeah" said Sasuke looking to where she was poiting at.

"Okay so what your gonna do is, your gonna walk behind the outlet, then take a left. Once you do that, your gonna see a fountain with an angel that looks like its screaming at the sky. Now the street in the adress here says 'Village Oak Street', so when you see that fountain, there should be a house next to a beauty salon with a bunch of lawn ornaments on the yard and a stop sighn. You take right, then theres the street your lookin for and the house number." she said handing him back his paper

"Thank you so much!" said Sasuke heading towards the exit.

"No problem. Come back if you get confused" she said.

Sasuke began walking. Once he was behind the outlet store, he took a left turn and started looking for the fountain.

"Woah. That angel does look like its screaming" chuckled Sasuke. He turned around and saw the house next to the salon and started walking towards it. Once he saw the stop sigh, he made a right and finally saw 'Village Oak'.

"445...Wheres that house at....." Sasuke began looking house per house to see which number matched the one on his paper. He was at the 300 place. So he took another right and was now at the 430's. _"Almost"_

Sasuke looked from the paper to the house numbers. As Sasuke was searching, he began to remember when Hinata and him were talking under the purple flowered tree.

_**SASUKE'S FLASHBACK **_

_"Why isn't Naruto coming?" asked Hinata as her and Sasuke were walking to there new hang out place._

_"I don't no. But what i do no is that i wanna punch that Jiraiya guy in the for putting Naruto through that stuff" said Sasuke punching the air, pretending that Jiraiyas face was their._

_"Gosh. Why did he have to make such a big deal out of it too?" she wondered after taking a seat on the grass._

_"I know. Hmmm...i kinda already figured out what he's doing in the classroom"_

_"What?"_

_"He's probably telling Jiraiya off"_

_"Probably. My poor Naruto! It hurt me so much that our class actually listened and began to call Naruto names just 'cause stupid Jiraiya said so"_

_"That idiot. He's already going through enough already. Now it looks like Jiraiya added another pound to Naruto's angry meter"_

_Hinata sighed._

_"well at least he has me and you to go to when he's feeling like this"_

_"But you know what i noticed from the last couple of days that i've known him?"_

_"What?"_

_"That he tends to ignore and forget about what bad happens to him" replied Sasuke leaning his back against the tree._

_"Yeah. Unless its really bad then he'll come out and say it. Like when he told me his secret" she said looking up at the blue sky._

_"That he was an orphan?"_

_"Yeah...It kinda made me feel special that i was the trustworthy one" she smiled._

_"Did he explode when he told you?"_

_Hinata rolled to her stomach and nodded to him._

_"Can i ask you a question Hinata?"_

_"Sure"_

_"How long have you liked Naruto?"_

_Hinata giggled and turned pink._

_"Since the first time i saw him"_

_"And when was that?" asked Sasuke crawling next to her but kept space between them._

_"Well my cousin came to visit my family because we were going to celebrate my dads birthday and my dads his favorite uncle. So me and him go to the candy store and we start looking for his favorite kind of chocolate. Then this kid with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and orange hoodie came in and started talking with the cashier. Instead of looking for the chocolate, i started to look at Naruto. HE WAS JUST SO CUTE AND-"_

_Hinata stopped and blushed from Sasuke's 'OMG she gonna go crazy" look._

_"sorry!" she whispered. Sasuke laughed and told her to continue._

_"Okay so anyways" she began, "I started walkin to the cotton candy to get a good look at him again. Then he turned around and he caught me staring at him and i got so embarresed that i accedently knocked over the Tootsie Pop stand. I saw my cousin and he just rolled his eyes and continued to look as if he didn't hear a sound. Naruto then came to the rescue and helped me off the ground. 'Are you okay?' and i was just sooo shy! instead of answering, i just started picking up the candy off the floor and putting back into that one owls hand. then Naruto started to help me and he told me his name and next thing i know, i see him in my classroom! And yeah, i started liking him"_

_Sasuke laughed and so did Hinata._

_"So what are you guys doing on Sunday?" asked Hinata._

_"I don't know" he shrugged._

_"Can Naruto and you come to my house and watch a movie some time?"_

_"Yeah, i guess"_

_"Here let me give you my adress" said Hinata taking out a line sheet of paper and pen._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS **_

"445! Yes! I found it!" said Sasuke to himself. Even though Sasuke was to come tommorow, he needed Hinata right now! Sasuke opened the fence/gate and walked up the stairs and knocked on Hinata's door. Sasuke heard foot steps and Hinata opened the door in suprise.

"Sasuke w-what are you doing here?" said Hinata stepping outside bare foot closing the door behind her,

"I need a favor from you!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Naruto started heading back to the orphanage. He couldn't find Sasuke _anywhere _at all ands been searching for almost half the day now. Once he left the ramen shop he began walking back.

"Where have you been?" demmanded laura once he saw Naruto open the door and stepping inside

"Out" he said walking past her and heading for his room.

"Naruto! Come here right now!" she called out. But Naruto ignored her.

"Sasuke!" Once Naruto entered his room he saw Sasuke who seemed to be drawing on a note-pad.

"Sup" he greeted.

"Dude where were you? I've been looking for you all day!"

Sasuke set aside the note-pad.

"Sorry. I just felt like taking a walk. You know, like, Just exploring Konoha" he said.

"Well at least your back" Said Naruto laying on his bed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You dumbo, how'd it go?" chuckled Sasuke.

"Oh My GOD Sasuke I got loads to tell you!" said Naruto happily.

And then Naruto began on what a _perfect _time he had at the CONNECTION CENTER leaving Sasuke in pure shock!

"Holy-Oh MY GOD NARUTO!" said sasuke in excitment.

"I know" said Naruto softly wiping the tears off his face. "Lets just see what happens tomorrow"

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed and put an arm around him.

"Don't worry my Brotha from anotha motha. You'll be okay"

_**THANK YOU! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	26. Congradulations! You have been chosen fo

_**CHAPTER 26 :]**_

Its 1 in the morning and Naruto can't get to sleep. He's been nervous all night long. Lights were supposed to be out at 9 but here he was, still awake. Sasuke started snoring 10 minutes after Jandi said to go to bed.

_"C'mon Uzumaki! Fall asleep! _He commanded himself smacking his pillow to his face.

Naruto got up and entered his bathroom and sat on the rug that was placed in front of the toilet and began to think. He began to think about what happened today and wonder about it too. He wondered, _"What if she was just playing nice? What if I'm still stuck in here for another month?"_

_"She probably was playing nice! I mean who wants to hear some kid cry about what's happened to them huh? It's like a 4 year old crying just cause they ran outta juice from there sippicup. That hug was probably nothing either. My God...She was probably happy once I stopped crying!" _Naruto clenched his teeth and dug his nails deep into his palm then he slapped his head for actually _believing _that something real happened today.

Naruto stood up and walked out from the bathroom. He walked over to the window and looked up at the dark sky where he spotted the moon shinning.

"I wish you guys never left me..." he whispered to himself. Naruto placed his hand on the window as if he were touching the moon. Then he decided to try _one more time _to fall asleep. Naruto went under the covers and shut his eyes and sighed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

"Dang it's morning already" Sasuke leaned forward and rubbed his eyes and then looked at the clock. It was 6:49 a.m. He blinked several times then looked at Naruto's bed and smiled and laughed quietly to himself. _"He looks fat when he's asleep" _he thought.

Sasuke then got up from his bed and fixed it. Once his bed was made, he brushed his teeth, changed out of his Pajamas and into a white shirt with the logo Polo on it, black shorts, and his shoes.

_"Almost forgot!" _he said in his head and stepped into the bathroom._"Gotta spike my hair". _After Sasuke was done with that he headed down stairs where the exit was.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Laura quietly once she saw spikes in front of her desk.

"Is she here yet?" said Sasuke stepping back for her to see him.

"What was her name again?"

"Hinata Hyuga" he replied.

"Hold on a sec." Laura took out that big book again and put her glasses on and began to look at the 'H' area. "Hmmm...Oh yeah! She's here. I sent her to the cafeteria to go and eat some breakfast" Laura then shut her book and put it away.

"When did She come here?"

"Like at...6:30"

"Well thanks " said Sasuke walking away.

"Oh my God! That's the first! Sasuke you are OFICIALLY my favorite!" said Laura happily. Everyone! Including every kid calls her Laura, but finally someone actually called her what she wanted to be called.

"Good morning" greeted Sonny.

"Morning. Have you seen a girl with a pretty face, black short hair, and really light eyes come by through here?"

"Is she wearing a lilac dress?" said Sonny while setting plates on the counter.

"uhh...Yes?" he said not knowing what she was wearing.

"In that case then yeah. She's sitting right there at that table where Hellens microphones at when she gives a notice" she said pointing her spoon to where Sasuke saw Hinatas back facing him.

"Thank you Sonny"

"Wait Sasuke. Don't you want what i have ready for breakfast?"

Sasuke turned to look at what marvelous meal she's was giving out.

"Here you go" she said placing her hands out holding a blue plate filled with scrambled eggs with ham inside them, bacon, hash brown, and toast with butter.

"Wow Sonny. Dang, you should have your own cooking show"

She giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Enjoy Sasuke" she said as he turned around to walk to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata" greeted Sasuke setting his tray on the table and sitting in front of her.

"Good morning Sasuke" she smiled.

"You look really nice today"

"Thank you. You too"

"Thanks." he laughed. "So you walked here?"

Hinata nodded and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Pretty far huh?"

"Well...yeah..Just a little bit. But hey, if you could walk all the way from here to my house, then I could do the same" she said after taking a bite from her toast.

"So what do you think about this place?"

"It's bigger than our school!"

"I know right? Did you tell your dad that you were coming here?"

"Yeah. If i didn't, then I'd be grounded for life"

"Are you ready to surprise Naruto?"

"Yes" giggled Hinata.

Sasuke stopped laughing and his eyes quickly widened and looked behind Hinata.

"Oh nooo" he said.

"What? What happened" said Hinata looking behind her. All she saw was the lunch lady and this little girl coming to the same table that her and Sasuke were at.

"HIII SASUKE!".

Sasuke groaned.

"Hi Kiara"

"Who's this chick?" she said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you" she smiled.

Kiara gave Hinata an 'Uhh..Okay?' look and pulled on Sasuke,

"Who is she Sasuke?"

"She's my friend" he said pulling his arm away.

"Ohh...I see what's going on here." kiara nudged Sasuke's shoulder and winked.

"What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is that you don't need to feel embarrassed and call her your '_friend' _just because I'm here."

Hinata and Sasuke both looked at each other in confusion.

"Kiara like I said before, 'What are you talking about'?"

"_Boys"_ she said patting Sasuke on his shoulder while looking at Hinata.

"You think that me and Sasuke are..."

"Mmmhmm"

Hinata giggled shyly.

"No it's not like that Kiara"

"What is she talking about?" asked Sasuke.

Kiara and Hinata both gave Sasuke the 'Are you that stupid?' expression.

"She thinks that you and I are...together.." said Hinata.

"Exactly how do you mean... _together?"_

"As in being Boyfriend and Girlfriend you dumb head!" Kiara slapped him.

"OH MY GOD NO! This is Naruto's girlfriend not mine!"

"WHAT!" she gasped.

"Yup. This is his lover. Say hello to Hinata Hyuga, Kiara"

Kiara got up from her seat and went on top of the table to take a look at Hinata.

Hinata backed up a bit feeling akward that Kiaras face was way to close to hers. "Ummm…Is there a problem Kiara?" said Hinata. Kiara's eyes were scaring Hinata. It was like a lion looking at it's prey before it attacks and eats it.

"Yes. There is a problem" she said jumping off the table. "Stay away from my Naruto!" she spat.

Sasuke covered his mouth from laughing. It was always fun for him to watch Kiara get mad.

"They hold hands, they hug, theytalk all lovey dovy to each other, they-"

''Your not helping Sasuke!" said Hinata who had Kiara ready to lunge at her.

"THEY EVEN KISSED!" Said Sasuke topping it all off.

"THATS IT!" Kiara was about to attack when Sasuke stopped her by grabing her by the waist. "Let go Sasuke!"

"And wacth you kill my friend and Naruto's girlfriend? Nah, i don't think so"

"What the heck Sasuke!" said Hinata punching his arm.

"Ow! Don't punch me your gonna make me let go of her and she'll atack you" he said. Kiara squirmed and kicked the air.

"But why'd you say that! Look at her, she's all mad and crazy now" said Hinata pointing to Kiara.

"Sonny!" called out Sasuke not being able to hold on much longer.

"Whats going on you guys?" she said.

"Kiara wants to kill my guest" said Sasuke handing Kiara to her.

"Now why would you want to do that Kiara?" asked Sonny.

"Bacause she's Naruto's girlfriend!" she said wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Naruto Has a girlfriend?"

"Yes!" said Kiara and Sasuke at the same time.

"Oh my goodness!" sonny looked at Hinata. "Your so PRETTY! Goodness, who knew Naruto would have a girlfriend!" she squeeled in excitment.

"SONNY YOUR NOT HELPING!" cried Kiara.

Sonny laughed. "Okay Kiara, why don't we talk about this in the kitchen"

"HMPH!" said Kiara as sonny held her over her shoulders while walking towards the kitchen.

"Glad thats over why don't we-OW! Why'd you slap me in the arm for?" said Sasuke rubbing himself.

"Because i felt like it!"

"I'm sorry Hinata. Agh you should have seen how clingy she was to Naruto! It was sooooo anoying!. I mean, what if i didn't tell that brat that you were his girlfriend? If i didn't then she would start grabing and getting all up on your man."

"Okay first of all, that little girl is like what, 5 or 6? and secon-"

"She's 6..actually"

"Whatever, second of all, she has a small crush on Naruto who cares, and finally, Do you REALLLY think that Naruto would leave _me_ for a girl who's 4 years younger than him?"

"Weeell..._age is just a number"_

Hinata glared at him.

"I"M JUST KIDDING! I"M SORRY! I SHOULDN"T HAVE MADE A LITTLE GIRL AND YOU UPSET!" said Sasuke frightened. For an innocent, shy girl, Hinata sure can show anger.

"Okay then! Lets go wake up Naruto!" she said suddenly changing her anger into a bubbley feeling.

Sasuke was now in "WTF!" mode. first she goes scary and now she changes into herself again?

_"This is exactly why i like older women"_ mummbled Sasuke having a quick flashback of Jandi.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. Lets go" he said.

Hinata and Sasuke left the cafeteria and climbed up the stairs.

"This is your's and Naruto's room?" asked Hinata as they both were standing in front of the door.

Sasuke nodded and slowly opened the door.

"OH MY GOD HE LOOKS SO CUTE!" she whispered.

Naruto was on his bed snoring softly, mouth open, hair every where, one arm was off the bed, the other was on his stomach, Hinata just thought it was adorable.

"Can i wake him up Sasuke?"

"Go ahead" he smiled.

Hinata squeeled inside her mouth from what she was about to do. Hinata walked up to Naruto's bed and knelt down to the floor.

_" HERE I GO!" _she screamed in her head happily. and BAM! Hinata leaned and kissed Naruto on the mouth for 2 seconds then stoped.

"THATS YOUR PLAN TO WAKE HIM UP!" whispered Sasuke in shock. He wasn't ready for _that._

"Yea but he wont wake up" she said mini frowning that her kiss wasn't wake up proof.

"Then do it again. But WAIT!" Sasuke sprint to his dresser and pulled out a camera.

"You have a camera?"

"Yup! I got it for Christmas from my other orphanage." he chuckled quietly.

"Let me guess. Your gonna take a picture of me kissing Naruto to show Kiara, aren't you?" Hinata folded her arms.

"Uhm...Maaaaaybe!"

Hinata sighed.

"Ok! But i get a copy!" she said excitingly.

Sasuke then turned on the camera and zoomed into Hinata and Naruto's heads.

"Ready?" asked Sasuke.

'Hinata grinned and nodded, then once again she pressed her lips against Naruto's.

Sasuke quickly took the picture and hurried to take another one. The more pictures of them too, the more mader Kiara would get causing Sasuke to enjoy her jealousy and anger.

_"I'm so cruel! BUAHAHAHAHA!" _he murmmured while taking another picture.

Hinata pulled away and STILL, He wouldn't wake up.

"Why wont my kisses work?" she asked herself.

Sasuke then decided to take a video of them!

_"Love video of Hinata and NAruto, then another video and picture of Kiara's reaction" _Thought Sasuke evily.

"Here, do it again! But do it for a long time so he'll get a good wake up call" whispered Sasuke.

Hinata shrugged and this time she got up and sat on the liitle space of his bed where his boddy wasn't at and leaned foward and kissed him until he woke up.

Sasuke quickly walked to the side of Naruto's bed where he recorded Hinata and Naruto's face! Then he moved the camera to Naruto's face to get a good look of him when he finally realizes that Hinata's kissing him.

_"Why do my lips feel warm?...Ughh...What is this?...Is that Sasuke's laughter?...Mmmmm I cant open my eye's, Why?...C'mon Uzumaki open your eyes!...My mouth feels cold now...Wait now its warm again, now it's cold...No?...It's WARM! Why is my mouth changing tempreature!"_

"This is pricless!" whispered Sasuke still recording. Hinata was getting tired of just sitting there forever having her mouth on Naruto so shen just started pecking him on the lips a bunch of times.

"_OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS? First its warm, then cold, then warm, then cold, then warm again! WHy can't i open my eyes! Well i'm not gonna lie but this feels pretty darn good...WAIT! I THINK I CAN OPEN THEM NOW!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open. He was seeing 2 blurry objects but couldn't make out what they were, but one of the objects kept coming up and down on his mouth.

Naruto blinked several times in shock.

"HINATA!" yelled out Naruto in complete suprise that she was here and kissing him.

"Yay your finnaly awake!" she clapped.

"Sasuke? What the heck are you doing!" said Naruto coviring himself from the bright light that the camera had.

"Sup homie" he said going around the room next to Hinata while still taping.

"Turn that thing off, it hurts my eyes dude"

"Ugh wait!"

"Now Uchiha!"

"Now as you can see here, Naruto is not a morning person" said Sasuke talking to the camera.

HInata giggled. "Okay Sasuke, turn it off now"

Sasuke sighed and pushed the off button.

"Hinata who brought you here?" asked Naruto getting up from his bed semi happy and mad. **(50% happy that she was here and the other 50% mad because he was a total mess) **

"I walked here" she replied.

"Alone? How'd you even know where i lived?" he asked rubbing his eyes while opening his dresser for new clothes.

"Sasuke told me. He wanted me to come here to support you and him today"

Naruto stopped and turned around to look at Sasuke.

"You told her about today?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

_"Oh shoot, i hope he's not feeling mad" _he thought.

"Why whats the matter Naruto?"

"No nothing, i'm just kinda suprised that you would come all the way here for us"

"Well i did!''she said getting up to hug him.

"Awww! look at the 2 lovers! Yo can i take a picture?"

"Can you let me fix myself first?" said Naruto letting go of Hinata.

"Hurry up man!"

"Hold on okay Hinata?''

She smiled and nodded happily.

Naruto quickly grabbed a neon blue shirt, gray pants, socks, and his shoes and headed to the bathroom to change.

"My God i look embarresing!"said Naruto looking at the mirror. His girlfriend was here and his hair was enbelievably sticking out in every direction, the corner of his eyes had eye boogers, and his breath smelled horrible.

_''AND HINATA KISSED ME! OH MY GOD!"_

Naruto put on his clothes fast, brushed his teeth twice, washed his face, spiked up his hair, cleaned the nastyniss out of his eyes and came out the door looking amazing to Hinata. XD

"You look sooo cute Naruto!" she squeeled.

Naruto looked down to his shoes to hide the pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks. You look very Beautiful today"

"Thank you! I love your shirt" she said not caring if she was blushing.

"I like your dress"

"I like your shoes!"

"Well i like you" Said Naruto smiling shyly.

Hinata went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not to interupt the momment or anything but...Can i take that picture now?" said Sasuke just watching them both from Naruto's bed.

"Why do you wanna take a picyure of us anyway?" said Naruto holding Hinata.

"Hey man, todays a special day! Special days involve 'SPECIAL' pictures so smile!" he demmanded.

Naruto and Hinata both laughed and held on to eachother and smiled.

Once Sasuke took the picture, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my God" whispered Naruto.

"Whats the matter?" asked Hinata letting go of Naruto.

"What time is it Sasuke?" said Naruto taking 2 steps foward, he knew who was out the door. He just didn't know that it would be time already.

It took Sasuke 5 seconds to respond. He quickly looked at the clock, it was already time to announce who was getting adopted.

"I-i-it's time Naruto"

Hinata then remembered how Naruto told her about how he would always feel scared when they would knock on his door and tell him the news.

"Is this what you were talking about Naruto?" asked Hinata looking up to him.

Naruto didn't look at her but nodded.

The knock still continued.

Sasuke got up and opened the door.

"Goodmorning guys" said Jandi supposably looking happy. Jandi always, always felt nervouse and sad when it was time to go to Naruto's room. She didn't want to show it so she faked her expressions even though Naruto could already read through her.

"Good morning Jandi" said Sasuke stepping aside to let her enter.

"Who's this?" asked Jandi looking at Hinata.

"She's our friend who came to support us today" replied Sasuke closing the door once she was inside.

Jandi nodded in response.

"Well you know what i'm about to do right now guys and i just want you to no that, what ever happens, Everything will be all right" said Jandi dropping her fake expression into a seriouse nervouse tone.

Sasuke nodded in response. Naruto just stood there looking at Jandi's sweater pocket wich contained the news.

Jandi sighed and reached in and took out the peice of paper. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm. She just wanted to comfort him just incase if it went all wrong.

Jandi opened the peice of paper and let out tears and a gasp. Hinata squeezed Naruto's arm.

"W-what?" Sasuke dared to ask.

Jandi just looked from the peice of paper to both boys in the room.

Naruto already knew his answer. "NO!".

Jandi wiped her eyes and her hands shook along with the paper.

"WHAT!" yelled out Naruto already filled with tears. He hated it when Jandi would take for ever to bust out the bad news to him.

"S-s-s-sasuke Uchiha" she read from the paper.

Sasuke's heart was about to burst out of his chest. Why did saying something have to be so intense?

"Y-yes?" said Sasuke scared.

Jandi closed the paper and wiped her eyes again and cleared her throaght.

"C-c-congradulations. You have been chosen for adoption"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"What!"

"Your getting adopted Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked lifeless and that had Hinata hugging his arm with her eyes closed.

"You have 10 minutes to pack your things and meet your new family down stairs." said Jandi.

Sasuke walked slowly to his dresser but stopped when he heard Jandi open the peice of paper again to tell Naruto if he was getting chosen or not.

"Oh my god! Naruto oh my God!" said jandi as if she was being choked.

"Yes i know okay! i'm not getting adopted you don't have too say it"

"CONGRADULATIONS NARUTO UZUMAKI. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR ADOPTION!" she just couldn't help it. she had to yell it out after all these years.

Naruto's eyes let out more and more tears.

"It's not funny Jandi" said Naruto.

Hinata let go of his arm and went to go see for herself.

she gasped and a tears slowly came down Hinata's eyes when she looked at Naruto.

Sasuke stopped with his clothes and went to go see too.

Sasuke then began to cry and smile.

"Why do you guys have to lie? It's not funny!" shouted Naruto. How could it be possible? every time it would come as a 'NO', then all of a sudden it's a 'YES'?. Immposible and a lie!

"Then look for your self!" said Sasuke snatching the paper out of Jandi's hand and giving to Naruto.

Naruto read through it and dropped the paper. His eyes went huge and wet than it was before, his legs trembled so much causing him to fall to the floor, his breathing and heart beat was racing. Naruto uzumaki has been chosen for adoption and NAruto Uzumaki could not belive it.

"Your getting adopted" said Sasuke hugging him along with Hinata, and jandi.

"Oh my god i can't belive this!" cried Jandi as she huffed and sobbed.

Naruto just stood there as he was being hugged not beliving it.

Every one let go to let Naruto breath.

"Is this some kind of dream?" said Naruto slaping his hands to his face.

"No Naruto! It's not!" said Jandi blowing her nose.

"Congradulations Naruto" said Hinata not able to talk right. She was as in much shock and joy as Sasuke and Jandi were. Finally the boys suffering has stopped.

"Who's our new parents jandi?" said Sasuke crying tears of happiness.

"Why don't you guys hurry up and pack and go down stairs to see for your selves!" she said Happily.

And thats exactly what they both did. Naruto opened his closet were his and Sasuke's suitcase was and began packing as he cried. This was just unbelievable!

Hinata helped them both along with Jandi. All 4 were excited and super happy.

Once they were done and packed Naruto stopped nad hugged Jandi.

"Thank you for everything Jandi"

"I'm going to miss you Naruto" she said hugging him tightly. "Come and visit okay?"

"I promise" he whispered.

Jandi kissed his head and let him go. It felt as if it were yesterday when the police gave her Naruto for the first time. Now,...now he was leaving.

Jandi then hugged Sasuke.

"I'm gonna miss you Jandi!" said Sasuke hugging her tightly.

"Me too! Keep sleep talking okay?" she sniffed.

"I will!" Sasuke then pecked her on the cheek and went with Naruto down stairs.

There was a bunch of Adults down stairs holding sighns with names of the kids who got picked.

"Naruto i see our names!" said Sasuke shaking Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh my God no way!" said Naruto in disbelief. He saw The woman he was talking to holding the sighn with his and Sasuke's name.

"K-k-kiri adopted us!"

"I met her too!"

"Holy-Dude! This means that were brothers!"

Naruto was sooo happy. He hugged Sasuke. Then they both ran with their suit cases to Kiri.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Kiri droppping the sighn to give her new sons a hug.

Naruto and Sasuke wrapped there arms around her and started to cry again.

"I know your both excited but you still gotta meet your dad too" she said wiping her eyes. Looks like she's been doing a little crying her self. "Honey!"

Naruto and Sasuke then could not belive who was there dad.

"Theyre here! Hello Naruto. Hello Sasuke"

"Kakashi sensei!"

"No, no, no, no! Call me 'Dad'!" Said Kakashi picking up both boys for a hug.

Kiri took Sasuke out of Kakashi's arms and hugged him.

Finally! Someone to tell your problems to, someone to hug when your feeling happy or sad, someone to give a gift to on mothers day or fathers day, someone to love. Finally a mom and a dad!

"I love you mom and dad!" huffed Naruto.

"We love you both too" said Kakashi.

"I love you brother"

"I love you too!" said Sasuke. "I love my new family"

"I love it too" said all 3 at the same time.

_**THE END. SORRY IF SOME PARTS WERN'T ALL THAT GREAT. I TRIED! YOUR ALL PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO HINATA..WELL...I DON'T KNOW LOL SORRY! .AND THANK YOU FOR READING ORPHAN ;]**_


End file.
